The Phantom Princess
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: It's been 6 months since Zordon's power saved the universe. Now with a forgotten ranger resurfacing, the combined might of the original rangers, Trey of Triforia, the Phantom Ranger and the Space Rangers may not be enough to stop 2 beings that somehow survived Zordon's sacrifice... Can they save the forgotten ranger and the universe?
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. ***

Space.

The final frontier.

These are the voyages-uh, oops…sorry. Too much Earth Sci-Fi.

My name is Cerina. (not to be confused with the actress that played Maya in PR Lost Galaxy). Cerina of Eltar.

For the last 5 years, I've been hunted down by assassin-robots called Mercerites. No teammates, no friends, no family contact. I made a mistake when I went to Earth 4 years ago to seek out help from my dad, Zordon. Yes, he's my dad. Anyway, I got…interested in this peace conference that I kinda crash. The Mercerites crashed it too-and bombed its locale. I woke up with Trini Kwan next to me, my Omega Ship leaving Earth's orbit. Trini saved my life. I found later that she was the original Yellow Ranger, and that she, Zach Taylor, the original Black Ranger and Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger were at the peace conference.

I felt guilty. I must've been drawn there, sensing my dad's energy pattern. Instead, I got a lot of innocent humans hurt. I can never alleviate that guilt no matter what.

So for the last 4 years, I've showed Trini the universe. I even used my own connection to the Morphin Grid (by the way, mine's weak compared to my dad's) to pull out and restore Trini's Yellow Ranger powers, as in the Thunder mode and her Griffin Zord…fully enhanced.

So now, we're running from the Mercerites. Trini had thought about returning home, but she's been afraid thinking that the Mercerites would come after her and her family. In four years, she cut off ties to her own planet to protect them.

I had to do the same. As I sat at the helm of Omega's master control console, I thought of my own friends, my own team. I'm not the only Space Ranger. In the beginning, there was Andros from KO-35, he was the Red Space Ranger and Zhane, also from KO-35 and my betrothed, who was the Silver Space Ranger. Then my older brother Shadow, who was the Phantom Ranger. And my cousin, Lord Trey of Triforia, who is the Gold Ranger. We were a time; a team I had to save when the Mercerites first appeared. I faked my death to save them. And they live.

But they believe I died.

If I knew now what I knew then…I would have let myself be killed.

**play PRiSpace theme**

* * *

><p>On Earth…<p>

In Angel Grove, Justin Stewart was sound asleep.

A glacial blue light brightened his room before disappearing just as fast. Left behind was a young woman in a gray and cream colored gown with a high slit on one side. Her long hair was twisted on top of her head and a crown held the twists of hair on her head in place.

She walked over to the bed and she reached out to shake Justin's shoulder. "Justin? Please wake up. There's not much time..."

"Just five more minutes, dad." Justin rolled over.

"My brave young knight, I need you awake," she said softly...

Justin groaned.

"Please, the world needs the Blue Turbo ranger once more." She sighed when he snored. She opened the window and looked outside. "Ok Storm Blaster."

Outside, Storm Blaster started to honk away.

That woke Justin up. He jumped up in his bed, only to see a woman there by his window. "No way..."

There was a girl...in his room.

A real girl!

"Justin...good, you're awake. I need your help."

"I'm not a ranger anymore," he said automatically.

"I don't necessarily need a ranger. I need my knight."

"Huh?"

"I'm Queen Cerina of Eltar. I'm from 20 years in the future."

Justin folded his arms.

"You've met people from other planets, and you doubt time travel?" she asked.

"Then you knew Zordon."

"He was my dad."

"WHAT!?" he cried. "Zordon had kids?"

"Lots of them...most I never met... Please, I need your help."

"I...I can't..."

"Justin, the future is in trouble. In my time, when you turned 18, after graduating, you became a ranger again. You saved my life. So you became my protector, Captain of my Guard."

"Ok..." Justin said slowly.

"The Gold Ranger in my time has turned on the Rangers and has taken most of them down. He recently captured you. For what, I don't know."

"Why would he do that?!" Justin cried.

"I think...it was something some machine did to the Gold Ranger powers. In fact, we don't know who _**is**_ using those powers or how the Gold Ranger became evil."

"Ok...So why are you here?" Justin asked.

"I need you to find my younger self. The Gold Ranger in my time sent robot assassins called Mercerites after me in this time. He believes if I die now, then the universe is his. Find me, take me to Eltar and have myself, my brother Shadow and my brother Fadus to reform the Sword of Power. Take that to KO-35, to the abandoned castle near the Posiplys Lake. Stab it into the throne there. It will unleash a time wave that will weaken the Gold Ranger in my time so my forces can amount an attack."

"Why there?" Justin asked.

"Because that is his base of operations. With King Gasket and Queen Archerina of the Machine Empire helping him, we can't get through the shield. The Sword of Power is my only chance."

"Why can't you form it in your time?"

"My brothers were killed by the Gold Ranger. In fact, only 6 rangers remain, myself included."

"Can't the Blue Senturion help?"

Queen Cerina's eyes grew sad. "The Gold Ranger took him out first. Right now this is my best shot. And because...you're the only one that can wield the Sword of Power. That's why you will be Captain of my Guard."

Justin took a breath and let it out slowly. "How do I know this isn't some trick to get at the Rangers after Zordon's sacrifice saved the universe?"

Queen Cerina sat on his bed and leaned forward so they touched forehead to forehead. She opened her mind to him.

Justin saw everything. All that she said was true. He wasn't sure why he was so special...but he would help. "How...how do I find you?"

"At this time, I was traveling with Trini, the original yellow ranger. She bonded with a Space motorcycle called Wind Rider. Wind Rider can be tracked by Storm Blaster. He can help."

"What do I tell my dad?"

"He's going to be called away on business in about an hour. It'll be sudden. You get the house to yourself. As long as you take his calls, you'll have the whole weekend to find me."

"Wait...I have to complete this whole thing in 2 days?!" he cried.

"I know you can do it ,my young knight," Cerina said with a smile.

"The things I do for a queen..." Justin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing!"

Cerina giggled. "If you just find me, the Space Rangers can probably help. But you're the critical piece, Justin."

"Ok..."

Cerina kissed Justin on the check. "Be careful, Justin." She stood up.

"You need to be careful too..."

"If I'm here that means I'm still alive in your time," Cerina said with a smile. "Maybe the rangers can find Gasket and Archerina in this time too..."

"Something just dawned on me...how is it that Gasket and Archerina are still around? I thought Zordon's energy took out ALL the evil in the universe?

"They found something that made them immune to my father's power. And if I knew what it was, I'd already deactivate them."

"Oh….alright. When I find your younger self and get you to Andros and the space rangers...I'll tell them about Gasket and Archerina," Justin said with a smile.

Cerina started to glow. "Thanks Justin. You're still my amazing Knight." With that, she was gone.

Justin sighed. The saying was true...Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger.

* * *

><p>In the vastness of space…on an unknown planet…<p>

Trini and Cerina pulled on their camping gear and Trini hit the orange button to open the ramp to the outside.

All that could be seen was sand and a few curvy trees with pink-gray foliage.

"This place is...colorful," Trini commented.

"And we're the first people to ever explore it. So...walk or hover boards?"

Trini grinned. "Walk." Trini hopped onto the sand from the edge of the ramp. "So...think Zhane will be here?" Trini teased.

Cerina blushed. "Stop that!" She walked past her shaking her head.

"C'mon! Beta said you were having a dream last night. So...tell me?"

"It's my usual: assassins vaporizing me. Drop it!" Cerina pulled out a tracker and did a slow sweep of their surroundings.

"C'mon Cerina…Don't you miss him?"

"As much as I miss a toothache!" Cerina then saw a blip on her screen. "Found water! This way!" Cerina made her way over a sand dune.

Trini sighed. At times like this, she missed Billy. And Zach. In fact, she missed her family and friends on Earth. She followed Cerina over the sand dune and paused.

A water oasis…With thick trees to block most of the sun.

The water was green…but a clear green color. Cerina had tossed her camping bag aside and was taking off her leggings, boots and belt. She tore off her gray jacket and was ready to take off her shirt. "Don't just stand there! Jump in! It's safe!" Cerina then threw off her clothes and ran into the water, laughing happily.

Trini smiled. "What the hell?" Trini followed suit and ran in minutes later.

The two rangers enjoyed the water, enjoyed their swim.

And the water was truly safe.

Trini knew they needed this; a chance to relax in a universe gone insane.

Robot assassins were after Cerina. She got caught in the crossfire and to save her life, Trini took Cerina to her ship, the Omega Zord, and got her treated. The sad news was that in four years, Trini hadn't been home. She missed home. But to leave Cerina all alone in the universe didn't sit well with her. But being in space, she got her morphin powers restored, and a space vehicle too. And she met people and seen all sorts of space phenomenon that she would have missed out on if she hadn't met Cerina on Earth…

But no ranger powers alive could help battle home-sickness…


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. Also, Reina Grayson wrote a part in this and I would have been stuck on this chapter if it wasn't for her. ***

Chapter 2

20 Years into the future…on KO-35…

The formerly abandoned castle near the Posiplys Lake was alive with activity as menacing Cogs patrolled the grounds around the castle…as well as small ships and a dome of blue energy. The castle was the center of the new axis of evil…When Zordon had sacrificed himself to rid the universe of evil, his power wasn't all reaching…thanks to a specialized gear, two beings survived…and the Machine Empire thrived again, this time under the leadership of King Gasket, the late Queen Archerina, and their daughter, Archera.

The pair were in the throne room, plotting their next attack. 84% of the universe was under their control…and it would be a matter of time before the rest fell into their hands. King Gasket stared out of the window, thinking of his next scheme, but his thoughts were on his injured wife. A year prior, the Machine Empire suffered a blow when Queen Cerina of Eltar damaged Queen Archerina badly enough to temporarily take her off-line.

In retaliation, Gasket sent his most powerful assassin Mercerites after her in the past. He knew that getting rid of Zordon's lineage would be his only chance to do what his parents hadn't done; destroy all of the Power Rangers.

To achieve this goal, Gasket had activated his nanorites that he had injected into the Gold Ranger years before and now the Gold Ranger was under his control. All but 6 rangers fell under the might of the Gold Ranger. Speaking of, the Gold Ranger stood off to Gasket's left, waiting for further instructions.

"Gold Ranger…" Gasket finally spoke.

"Yes, my liege?" said the hard voice of the Gold Ranger.

"Please make the Blue Turbo Ranger…comfortable."

"As you wish, King Gasket." The Gold Ranger left the throne room to attend to his newest capture: The Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Father…will Mother ever awaken?" asked the young teen-looking Archera. She looked like her mother except that her metal skin was more granite-looking and that her costume was light blue with a short skirt and metal matching boots.

"She will…once we eliminate Queen Cerina and her rangers...," Gasket answered.

"I am ready when you are…Father…"

"I know. Go play, my daughter. I will need time to plan…"

* * *

><p>In the past…back on Earth…<p>

Justin sat in Storm Blaster's seat as he messed with the comm system on the dashboard. "Storm Blaster...can't you find them?"

Storm Blaster revved for a few seconds.

"Ok...keep trying..."

"...ustin...?" came a voice over the comm.

"Tej...is that you?"

"Yeah! Justin, what're doing on this channel?" TJ asked.

"Listen...I need your help. I'm looking for a girl..."

"Um..." TJ didn't know what to say.

"She's Zordon's daughter."

Ashley, Cassie and Carlos were right next to TJ.

"Um...Zordon has kids?" asked Ashley over the comm…

"Turns out we fought beside one of them... the Phantom Ranger."

"WHAT?!" cried Cassie.

"That's what Cerina's future self said."

"Cerina?" Carlos said.

"Justin, is this some girl you met in school?" Ashley asked.

"How do you think I'm in Storm Blaster again...she brought it with her to help me find her past self."

"Ooo...kay?" Carlos said, unsure of what he was hearing.

"Just...come can to Earth!"

"Justin...we're waiting on Andros and Zhane..." Cassie explained.

"Are you guys at KO-35?" Justin asked.

"We are," Ashley admitted.

"Good. See if there's an abandoned castle. Ok?"

"For what Justin?" TJ asked.

"To save the future."

"Ok. We'll see you soon I hope. TJ out."

Justin sighed. "Ok Storm Blaster. Take me home."

As the space jeep headed back to Justin's house, a lone tiny camera watched with the pair for a moment before disappearing in a flash of light.

The doors to the bridge opened and Andros and Zhane stepped onto the bridge. Andros saw the looks that the Earth Rangers had. He had his own issues…but the way they looked… "What is it?"

"We just got a call from Justin. He wanted us to come back to Earth," TJ explained. "Do you two know a Cerina?"

Zhane sat in the nearest chair, a crestfallen expression on his face.

"Zhane?" Ashley said with concern.

"We do. She was the Purple Space Ranger," said Andros.

"She was also my betrothed," Zhane said quietly.

"Ok...didn't see that one coming..." Carlos commented.

"Why did you ask?" Andros said.

"Justin got a mission from Cerina's future self. He needed our help," Cassie added.

"This day is just getting better and better..." Zhane replied sarcastically. "And who's Justin?"

"He was our former teammate," Ashley said. "He's 13 now."

"So why did you two get called back to KO-35?" TJ asked, wanting to let Zhane calm down. He wasn't his usual go-happy self.

"We just found out...that Cerina faked her death..." Andros said. "We saw the footage that was found recently…"

"Yeah...and we're going to find her...and find out why." Zhane sounded...almost angry about being deceived.

"Let's go to Earth and see Justin first," Cassie said. "Then we can search for this Cerina…"

"DECA...set course to Earth," said Andros.

* * *

><p>On Omega Ship…<p>

Cerina sat in her room as Beta piloted Omega to the next stop on their list: KO-35. She wore a glittery halter-top long wrap dress with white leggings under it. She held a tablet with a display of a group photo. It was of her, Zhane, Andros, Shadow and Trey when they just got their Ranger powers.

They were all so young, barely mid-teens...and she was just 12, the youngest of their group. Cerina undid her braid with one hand as she stared intently at the display. She missed them all…even her annoying older brother, Shadow. She hoped Zhane was still ok. She had heard about him falling in battle...and that he hadn't woken up. She loved Zhane. He had made her laugh and wasn't afraid to play rough. He was the prefect prince for her.

How she wished she could see him and Andros and her cousin Trey; but the Mercerites were unrelenting. And she didn't want them to get hurt like before. If she hadn't faked her death…

"Princess?" came Beta's voice over the intercom.

"Yeah Beta?"

"We're about 42 minutes out from KO-35."

"Thanks Beta." Cerina sighed.

She was really homesick. And she was risking lives by going home. But she needed a final stand. She was tired of running and hiding.

She was ready to die.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth…<p>

Life has been different since Evil was defeated and the Rangers saved Angel Grove…but the lives of five friends haven't been the same for a long time. This is especially true for Jason Lee Scott and Zach Taylor. Four years ago they were ambassadors for the peace conference in Switzerland and it wasn't long after that the conference was attacked. After that they couldn't find their fellow ambassador, Trini Kwan. They hoped that she was alright, but they haven't seen her in all this time.

They finally figured, if she was with that strange girl they saw at the conference, then she's going to be fine; but they missed their friend. After the conference was over, Jason and Zach returned to Angel Grove and opened a dance/martial arts studio. As they were finishing the final touches; they saw another old friend; Kimberly Hart. As the three talked, the boys found out that she had recently opened a gymnastics studio about five blocks away.

If that wasn't the icing on the cake, it was just a week ago that Billy Cranston had returned to Earth from Aquitar. After his first return to Earth, he soon missed Aquitar and wanted to return to help Cestro and the others. He wasn't sure how he would adjust or even what he was going to do without helping the Alien Rangers, but he was getting homesick, so he had to return. Today Billy and Kimberly were meeting up with Jason and Zach at their dojo/dance studio as the Jason and Zach had a surprise for Billy and Kim.

"So, what's going on, I mean seriously." Kimberly asked.

"Judging by our lives as rangers, it has to be something morphinominal." Billy remarked.

"You might say that…but you'll just have to wait," Jason said, a secret hidden in his words.

"So, is anyone going to welcome me back?" A voice said as the doors of the business opened and a ding filled the air.

Kimberly stiffened as if stricken with fear, but then she turned and saw the person the voice belonged to she ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey Tommy, it's good to see you." Billy said.

"Yea, same here Billy; how was Aquitar?" 'Tommy' asked.

"It was great to hang out with Cestro and the Alien Rangers again; but I was really missing home. Besides, I was thinking we needed to have a memorial service for Zordon."

"I did speak to Andros from KO-35 some time ago; he said he had no choice…and Zordon even told Andros to do it," Tommy said. They all bowed their heads; Zordon was the one that brought them together, and now he was gone…but NEVER forgotten.

"Jason, have you heard _ANYTHING_ from Trini….I mean she couldn't have just disappeared after that strange girl saved her at the conference." Tommy stated.

"Wait-Trini's missing!?" Billy cried.

Jason and Zach sighed, but it was Zach that spoke up. "There was an bombing at the peace conference. We looked everywhere for her and nothing. Man, I wish we still had our powers back then; we could have helped against those metal things."

"I know how you feel…" Kimberly said. "Wait…metal things?"

"So how have you all been since then?" Tommy asked.

"Great, my gymnastics studio is doing wonderful, I mean a lot of girls and even some guys have said that they watched me in the Pan Global Games." Kimberly said with a smile.

"How's the racing circuit treating you, man?" Zach asked.

"It's been fun, but I'm considering going to college to be a Paleontologist." Tommy answered.

"Interesting choice, why that?" Billy asked.

"I want to know more about the dinosaurs that you guys got your power from." Tommy remarked.

"Sounds good, but there's more to it…isn't there?" Jason asked.

Tommy knew his fellow ranger leader saw it. "I like racing, but I don't want to be stuck doing it forever. I've always been interesting in dinosaurs since the first rangers appeared on Earth." Tommy was smiling.

"Can't wait to see your name in the articles then." Billy said, showing that he would be watching. "Oh, I know we're not rangers anymore, but Cestro and I made some communicators so we can stay in touch, they have the same frequency as our old ones did." Billy said as he pulled out a box and opened it in front of his friends.

"Always the genius," Zach said as he grabbed the black one.

"Thanks Billy." Kimberly said as she took the pink communicator from the box.

"Next time you get in contact with Cestro, thank him for his help," Tommy said as he took the one that was colored green and white.

"It was nothing, I did develop our first ones…remember?" Billy said as Jason nodded to him and grabbed the red communicator.

"So, want to go get something to eat?" Jason asked and everyone nodded with smiles. Today was going to be just like the good old days when they use to hang out as friends after becoming Earth's first Power Rangers. Deep inside though, they all hoped that Trini was still alive…and that wherever she was nothing bad was going to happen to her.

* * *

><p>On KO-35…<p>

Cerina stood before Castle Pakriya, which was located on Posiplys Lake. She saw the lack-luster blue hue that was now covered by foliage and overgrown trees. She felt Trini and Beta behind her and she didn't look back. Her mother's family castle was the one place she felt like she could be herself. She walked to the door and her hand touched the door.

It _creeked_ open slowly.

Cerina took one step inside-

A red beam hit her in the shoulder and she was thrown back into Beta, who caught her.

Trini tapped her wrist morpher right away as Mercerites filed out of the castle. "Griffin Thunder, Power Up!" She transformed into her old Yellow Ranger costume, except the yellow was metallic-looking and she had a skirt. Her Griffin Daggers were in her hands as she ran at the Mercerites.

All 12 opened fired on Trini as Beta's hand slid into his arm and a gray energy beam shot out, hitting one of the Mercerites square into the chest plate. The other arm held Cerina, as she panted in obvious pain.

"By order of our leader, Princess Cerina is scheduled for termination…" said the lead bot as it continued to fire.

Cerina got to her feet and touched her Space Morpher. She typed in 6-6-3-4-2. The word OMEGA flashed across its screen and she changed into her Purple Space Ranger costume with a very short split skirt and it was glittery. She pulled out her double-blade bo staff and charged into the Mercerites as Trini kicked one of their heads cleanly off. "Terminate THIS!" she cried, slicing one Mercerite down the middle…


	3. Chapter 3

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. And thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me with this chapter and the next one too. I am no real Power Rangers expert…_period!_***

Chapter 3

At Posiplys Lake…

As Cerina landed, she leaped up, caught the next Mercerite around the neck with her feet and flipped it into the lake itself.

One Mercerite started blasting at her and followed her as she ran away from it.

Trini threw one of her Griffin Daggers into the head of another Mercerite and it exploded. She then doubled-kicked the next two in quick succession, followed by a punch to the chest plate of a third.

Beta continued to blast at the others Mercerites as Cerina looked behind her and then ran harder for the nearest tree. As the Mercerite gave chase, she leaped up into the tree.

Not one to fall for such a tactic, the Mercerite then blasted the base of the tree and that tree toppled over, and Cerina was pinned to the ground before she could leap away. She struggled to free herself with her boa staff as she saw the Mercerite come into view, his arm blaster aimed at her face.

It was then hit from behind, and Trini came into view. She pulled on the tree enough for Cerina to slip out from under it. Then the two tag-teamed the rest of the Mercerites, taking them all down with devastating moves that rendered them all damaged beyond repair.

When the smoke cleared, so to speak, all of the Mercerites were down and unmoving and Cerina and Trini were standing, with Beta looming behind them the girls high-fived each other with a laugh. "Wow…" Trini commented. "I really like my Thunder powers; it's good to have them back."

"You haven't even scratched the surface yet, Trini. Now, I just need to get one thing in here and we can go." Cerina sounded disappointed in having leaving so soon after her arrival but the Mercerites invaded her mother's old castle. That proved to her that nowhere was safe for her. Cerina went inside the castle with Trini and Beta close behind.

Cerina stayed morphed as she went down the dark hall, arm raised as her hand glowed a bright creamy-colored hue to light up the place. Beta stayed behind Trini, using two small oval-like flashlights to light the way better.

Trini took the time to look at the paintings on the wall, noting how all of them were scenery paintings. "Beta," Trini whispered. "Did her mother like nature?"

"Indeed she did. Queen Solidaia was a woman with much passion for nature and not ruining a planet in the name of 'progress'." Beta whispered back.

Cerina went straight to the throne room, which was a straight walk from the hall. She then went behind the only throne chair there and tapped the wall behind it for about a minute. Then she pulled out a section of the wall and a small, capsule-looking device fell into her hand. She held it up. "Ok. We can go."

"What is that?" Trini asked.

"A last resort. Beta, we're on our way back, can you pick up a Mercerite whose on-board computer system **isn't** fried?" Cerina looked at her android companion.

"Of course, my Princess." Beta turned to find one.

"Cerina? What are you going to do?"

"I plan to find out who sent these things…and then send it back with this bomb…" Cerina held up the device that she just freed from the wall. "I should've done this _**years ago**_…but I was too afraid to really fight back…And quite frankly, I'm tired of running away."

Trini chuckled. "You and me both, but we better go before more show up." Trini and Cerina walked side-by-side out of the castle.

* * *

><p>On Earth…<p>

T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Andros and Zhane walked up to Justin's house in civilian clothes. The six Space Rangers were cautious as Justin's father didn't know that Justin was a ranger. Before T.J. could knock on the door, Justin opened it. "Hey Justin."

"Tej! Good, all of you came! Come in. No worries, my dad had an emergency at work. I'm free for the weekend!" Justin explained quickly as he let the others inside. He was quick to close the door behind Zhane.

"Justin, you remember Andros?" Carlos said.

Justin shook the Red Space Ranger's hand.

"This is Zhane, the Silver Ranger…and my best friend from my home planet." Andros introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Justin said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise…" Zhane said, but there was just a hint of anger in the Silver Ranger's voice.

The others sat on the couches and chairs as Justin sat by the computer desk.

"Ok Justin. Tell us what's going on?" Andros said after a silent spell.

"Ok…I got this visit from a girl from the future. She knew who I was and said that she needed my help here in the present. She said the Gold Ranger turned on everyone and started to take down all the rangers. Only six remained, herself included. She said her name was Cerina and she was the Queen of Eltar."

Zhane looked really mad when Cerina's name was mentioned.

"She said that the Machine Empire sent android assassins called Mercerites after her. And that her younger self is being chased all around the universe by these things. I was to find her and take her to Eltar where her bothers and she could reform the Sword of Power. Then I was to take that sword to KO-35 and get to the castle on the lake and stab the throne. She said it would create a time wave that'll weaken the Gold Ranger's power enough to launch an attack."

Andros was thinking for some time before he spoke. "And how were you going to find her?"

"Storm Blaster can find something called Wind Rider, who's with Cerina." Justin answered.

Zhane stood up. "Why did she fake her death!?" he demanded.

"HEY! I don't know, she never said; but she was sad….like involving me was a last resort or something!" Justin shouted.

"I believe you, Justin." Andros said as he was quick to get up from his seat and grab Zhane by the shoulder.

"Back off, Andros," Zhane warned and Andros moved his hand away.

"You're the one who can't control his anger," Andros countered. "I know you loved her-"

"It was more than that!" Zhane moved away from Andros to stand before the living room window. "We were supposed to be married. And then…we get attacked and we wake up to find her blood everywhere and over the ledge! And now…she's alive and she never came to _US_!"

"Zhane…you know the Purple Ranger is about protection more than anything. She probably did it to save us."

"I agree," came a voice.

Everyone looked around and the Phantom Ranger became visible, standing rather close to Andros, which made Andros back up a few steps.

Cassie looked faint at the sight of the Phantom Ranger.

"And when did **YOU** hitch a ride!?" Andros asked.

"Back on KO-35. My zord should be coming into orbit in about 15 minutes. So she's alive? My sister?"

"Sister?" Cassie asked.

"Cerina's my little sister," Phantom said to her.

Cassie didn't know what to say.

The Phantom Ranger sighed. He walked to Cassie. "Cassie?" he said, and held out a hand to her.

Cassie took it without hesitating.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Cassie asked.

"Not telling you I had a sister. I didn't mean to spring this onto you."

"You've never told me anything about yourself."

The Phantom Ranger sighed again. He reached up and unhooked his helmet on each side. He opened the back of it. Then he pulled it off of him.

Cassie held her breath.

The Phantom Ranger removed his helmet. His skin was very pale, almost translucent. His wild dark blue hair and dark gray eyes were a shock to Cassie. "My name's Shadow. Prince Shadow of Eltar."

Cassie was obviously shocked. Then she fainted.

Shadow caught her before she hit her head on the chair behind her.

Andros was next to the pair. "You should have warned her..."

"Are there no blue haired people on Earth?" he asked Andros.

"I've heard about people dying their hair all sorts of colors, but no natural blue hair exists on Earth."

"Oh."

Just then the space rangers' morphers beeped to life. "Rangers; DECA is picking up Pyramidas' signature heading for Earth."

"I wonder what brought him here," Andros remarked, but he had a feeling that news had gotten to the Lord of Triforia about his cousin.

"It won't be long before we find out." Zhane stated. He was still mad, but he knew that another old friend being around could help.

The rangers talked for several more minutes and Cassie came to by then, when suddenly; the front door started to open. The space rangers thought that Justin's father had forgotten something for his emergency at work, so they found hiding places and Shadow went invisible. It only took a couple of seconds longer before the door opened, but instead of one person, there were three.

"Who are you three?" Justin asked as he got into a defensive stance.

"We are of one being just split into our three essences. I am Trey of Heart; combined with my other selves, Trey of Courage and Trey of Wisdom, I am the gold Zeo Ranger."

At the mention of these three being a Power Ranger, Justin released the tension in his body, but he was still weary. The Space Rangers came out of their hiding places and Shadow reappeared.

"Justin, he may have already introduced himself, but this is Trey of Triforia." Andros told the 13 year old ex ranger. "He's Cerina's and Shadow's cousin."

Trey stood there in the home of the youngest Earth Ranger ever, staring at Andros in disbelief. It looked like everyone was there for the same reason. "Are you sure?" Trey had asked.

"I am. It was confirmed." Andros eyed Zhane with worry.

"Zhane?" Trey asked.

"Not talking about it!" Zhane declared with a hint of anger in his voice.

Trey and Shadow stared at each other. The two cousins nodded, as if they had talked but never did.

"Wait-you two are cousins?" Cassie asked.

"From Zordon's side of the family. My father and Zordon were brothers," Trey explained.

"Zhane..." Ashley started but the Silver Ranger merely glared at her.

"You're not the only one angry at my sister. I am too. And speaking of, I better go try and find her." Shadow remarked as he took Ashley's lead. The Eltarian prince then threw on his helmet and walked to the door. He paused. "Cassie...would you come?"

"Sure!" Cassie said too quickly. She then cleared her throat and said, "Um...sure. Ok." She looked to Andros.

He nodded.

"Call if you find her," Justin spoke up.

Cassie smiled and followed Shadow out.

Trey looked at Andros. "I'll start my search too. We all need to find her then. I'll check in every 6 hours." Trey then left.

Trey headed back for Pyrimidas to head home. It had been a long week and he wanted to rest up before helping in the search for Cerina. To know that his cousin was alive and being hunted down by assassins was too much for him to process right away.

He paused as he neared his zord. He felt like he was being watched.

Trey looked around him carefully. He saw nothing that would warrant the feeling.

So he boarded Pyrimidas and took off, leaving Earth at a quick pace.

As soon as the coast was clear, a blue time warp appeared and the Gold Ranger appeared from it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. And thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me fix chapter 4. ***

Chapter 4

Trini walked down the metallic walls to the bridge in hopes of finding Cerina. She had been acting funny since harvest the rock minerals...

Trini arrived on the bridge, only to find Beta at the helm. "Beta? Where's Cerina?"

The large, muscular android turned around and smiled at the lady from Earth. "Science Lab...Is there something wrong, Yellow Ranger?"

"No...well...yeah..." Trini sat in the chair next to Beta. "Cerina's...acting odd."

"Trini...this may be news to you...but Cerina is odd."

Trini chuckled.

"The young princess...feels such guilt over not seeing King Zordon before his passing... her guilt is pushing her to end this cat and mouse chase with these...Mercerites..."

Trini eyed Beta. "She knows who sent them after her?"

"She does."

"And she told me nothing?!" Trini stood up.

"She is not 100% sure though."

"Doesn't matter! I could've helped her learn the truth!"

"Please Trini...she has expressed...sadness about you getting caught up in her fight."

"Beta...I would like to go home...but not if it means Cerina's alone."

"Set course for Earth, Beta." Cerina stood at the opposite side of the bridge. "Wish granted, Trini."

"What?!" Trini walked over to Cerina. "Talk to me...what's going on?"

"I know who survived my father's...sacrifice. You need to return to your home, Trini. I was wrong. The Mercerites were only programmed to come after me. Not you."

"But...Cerina...you're just as homesick as me. I can still fight with you!"

"And you have. Earth still needs the Yellow Ranger; and I need to draw out this group. I'll be ok, Trini. I still have Beta and Omega."

Trini looked lost for words.

"Trini...your fight ends back on Earth. You are the Yellow Ranger-courageous and loyal. I...only wish you could've been a part of my royal court." Cerina's eyes were shining with tears.

"Beta, don't send us to Earth. I'm not going," Trini said determined.

"Trini..."

"No! You don't get to sacrifice yourself!"

"Trini...I know who sent these things after me. And this same person will target my older brothers..."

"Your brothers?!"

"Well yeah..."

"I can help."

"Space Rangers are different from...other Rangers...you are the exception..."

Trini smiled.

"Set course for Earth anyway..." Cerina directed.

"Why?"

"Something tells me there are some answers there."

"And who sent these after you?" Trini asked.

"Gasket and Archerina of the Machine Empire..."

"There's more to it...I can tell."

"These Mercerites...are more advanced than the rumored breed... based on my examination of the one we took, these are from the future."

Trini's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Angel Grove<p>

After the space rangers, Trey of Triforia and the Phantom Ranger left his house; Justin felt that he needed some relax time, so he headed out to The Surf Spot for a smoothie, and he knew that Adelle made the best in the city.

As the young boy walked in, he saw a familiar face.

"Tommy!" Justin shouted, and the man with long hair and a red shirt on turned around.

"Justin, what are you…"

"Needed a break from helping save the future, so who are your friends?" Justin asked.

Tommy looked around to make sure no one would be able to hear him then he sat down as Justin took the last available seat at the table.

"Justin, they are the original powers rangers." Tommy said, and that got shocked looks from the other four.

"Um….why did you just tell him that?" the girl in a pink shirt asked.

"It's alright Kim; this is Justin, he replaced Rocky as the blue Turbo ranger after that incident with his back," Tommy said as he gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"How is Rocky doing anyway?" Justin asked.

"He's good; can't do the martial arts at his best anymore, but he helps teach." Tommy said. "Anyway, let me introduce you to the others; this is Jason, Billy, Zach, and I just mentioned Kimberly's name. There was one other of the originals; Trini, but she's been missing for some time."

"It happened after the attack on the peace conference, and that strange girl that appeared." Zach remarked.

Justin logged away the information and then he was curious about which ranger each of these people had been. "Let me take a stab at your colors…..Jason was red ranger, but Tommy's wearing red because he was red turbo till TJ took over. Zach was black ranger, Billy blue and Kimberly was pink."

Tommy only smiled as the other four friends' jaws dropped.

"What…I'm no stranger to wearing your ranger color." Justin said with a smile.

"Justin; you said after you were asked what you were doing here that you needed a break from saving the future…what are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"I don't know if you'd believe me….but I was visited by a queen from the future, she said she was Zordon's daughter and the future queen of Eltar. She's being chased here in the present by assassins, and I have to find her and along with the Phantom Ranger and her other brother so they can reforge the sword of power. I've met with TJ and the space rangers, but it sounds like I'm the one that can help the most."

The original rangers were shocked.

"Sweetie, you can't be older than 13." Kimberly said.

"I was only 11 when I started helping Tommy and the Turbo Rangers; they needed someone after Rocky's accident…and I just happen to have listened in. I was hiding under Rocky's hospital bed when they came in to talk to him and Zordon called them all away." Justin said. "After they left….well except Rocky of course, I came out and after hitting my head Rocky figured out I was under there. He asked if I heard everything and I was surprised. Afterward, he said that the others needed him, but I told him he couldn't go and to let me. He gave me his communicator and I went to the power chamber. I knew I was taking on a huge honor, just like Zordon said, but I had to help out the rangers."

"He did a great job as the blue turbo Ranger, and even went on to help TJ and the others after Tanya, Adam, Kat and myself had to pass on our powers."

"After Divatox destroyed out powers; TJ and the others followed her into space to try and help Zordon…but I couldn't leave my dad alone."

"You did the right thing kid; I think if any of us were in your shoes, we'd stay behind." Jason said.

"Jason's right; your dad wouldn't have known what to do. You did the legacy proud." Zach said.

Kimberly had tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe that a 12 year old made that decision. "I'm sure Rocky was proud."

"He said he was sure that the power was in good hands." Justin said.

"You didn't disappoint; you know….Rocky was the one that replaced me when I was chosen to be an ambassador at the peace conference. You did a great job, kid; I'm proud of you as well." Jason said.

Justin just got a 'blessing' from the original red ranger; he couldn't keep his excitement contained as a big smile came to his face. "Well; I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got to help Andros and the others find Cerina."

With that, Kimberly hugged him and the guys patted him on the back. Justin then headed out to return to finding Zordon's daughter.

After Justin left, the ex-rangers headed out again; and went after some pizza. The smoothies at The Surf Spot were great, but nothing beat their favorite pizza.

* * *

><p>Trini turned around as Cerina stood on the edge of the doorway. Trini had her stuff in a duffle bag and the two rangers stared at each other. "Cerina, I can still fight with you."<p>

"Not this time Trini. You've helped me so much. And I thank you. Now, go be with your family. And drop me a line when you find out what happened to the other two."

"I will. Goodbye, Cerina." Trini didn't move from her spot.

Neither did Cerina. "Go on. I got this," Cerina urged.

Sighing, Trini turned and walked away.

Sighing, Cerina turned and closed the door to Omega as it went into invisible mode. She missed Trini already.

Trini made her way through the park and down a street that looked familiar to her. She stared at all of the houses and buildings that hadn't changed since she left. She turned left at the corner and swore she saw Kimberly and the others go into a building. She ran across the street and jogged down to that building. She could see them in the large window and saw the mats and martial arts gear.

Trini Kwan smiled. She had the feeling that at least Jason and Tommy had a dojo together. Then she saw the sign and chuckled. Jason and Zach? Wow, she had missed a lot. Taking a breath, Trini walked up to the door and paused as she considered knocking or ringing the bell. She debated for about 10 seconds and then opened the door without knocking.

Billy, Kim, Jason, Zach and Tommy looked at the doorway and jaws dropped.

Tommy couldn't believe it; Trini was alive, and right in front of him; in fact none of them could believe it.

"Miss me?" Trini remarked.

Kimberly ran and hugged her friend.

"Jason and Zach said they couldn't find you...where have you been!?"

"I'll explain later." Trini saw the pizza box that Tommy had. "Please tell me that's Hawaiian."

"What else."

"Tell us where you were!" Billy said rather anxiously.

"Let's sit down. I've got a story to tell."

"I'll be right back." Tommy said.

The ex-ranger then headed outside and used his new communicator to call an old friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Justin's house...<p>

Justin was sitting in his room, when suddenly an all too familiar tune came from his desk drawer. He opened it and found that his old Turbo Ranger wrist comm was activating. The young ex ranger picked up the comm and activated the talk feature.

"Hello?" Justin said.

"Justin...I think that girl is here on Earth; Trini just came back." Tommy's voice said as it came through the comm.

"Really?!"

"She just appeared and said she has quite a story for us."

"Thanks for letting me know, Tommy!"

Justin then ran to his garage where Storm Blaster was and contacted TJ and the others.

Same Time

Trini savored the taste of genuine Hawaiian pizza for several minutes before clearing her mouth. "I was off Earth, Billy. I got to travel the universe."

"What happened to you?" Zach asked.

"Cerina, that's what; it was after that bombing at the peace conference. The conference got bombed because you, Jason and I were there. She had robot assassins after her."

"Cerina?" Kimberly asked.

"The Princess of Eltar," Billy answered. "Cestro told me about her."

"We were bait for her," Jason realized.

"She shielded me from the blast but got hurt really bad. She was too close to a bomb." Trini explained.

"Then what?" Tommy asked, returning to the table.

"I helped her get back to her cloaked ship. But those things were on us so I went onto her ship and it left Earth." Trini then let out a burp. "Excuse me."

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship<p>

"Alright, let's head back to KO-35, maybe we can get some answers," Andros said.

"We better." Zhane was still mad at Cerina and it showed in his voice.

"Justin calling Tej; you guys still in orbit around Earth?"

"Justin, yeah still here. Why?"

"Cerina's on Earth; Wind Rider's signal is coming from Angel Grove and Tommy just called and said that Trini was back."

"WHAT?!" Zhane was off the bridge before Andros could utter anything.

"Zhane wait..." Ashley remarked.

"We're on our way back." TJ said, and with that he looked to his teammates.

"Let's go before Zhane loses it with Cerina."

* * *

><p>The DanceMartial Arts Studio

Meanwhile, Trini was getting caught up on everything she missed while on her universal cruise.

She didn't even see the Silver Space Ranger open the door to walk into the dojo.

"Where...is...she?" Came the new ranger's voice.

Trini turned around and saw the Silver Ranger.

"Relax; what do you want with Trini." Tommy said as he stepped in front of Trini.

"This is Zhane?!" Trini said lowly, eyeing the blonde and recognizing him from the picture Cerina had. "Wow...she was right; you are cute," she remarked.

"So you HAVE been with her!" Zhane remarked.

Tommy saw Billy stand next to him, to give Trini more protection.

"You want to get to Trini; you'll have to go through us," Tommy said as he and Billy got ready to fight.

"She saved my life. And yours." Trini reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sealed letter. "She asked me to give this to you if I ever saw you." She held it out to him.

Zhane took it as the other Space Rangers, minus Cassie, appeared.

"It's alright, you must be Tommy; TJ spoke highly of you. My name is Andros from KO-35, and this is Zhane." Another new visitor said, this one had dark hair with thick blonde streaks going through it and was next to his best friend in a heartbeat. "Where's Cerina now?" he asked Trini.

"She didn't tell me."

Zhane opened it hastily.

"Then why is Wind Rider still here?" Andros asked Trini.

"Wind Rider bonded with me, not Cerina."

"What's a Wind Rider?" Zach asked.

"According to Cerina, there were two other vehicles, like Wind Rider, that are actually alive." Trini answered.

"She's right, Storm Blaster and Lightining Cruiser. They were retrieved from an asteroid by a monster but Justin and I tamed them." TJ finished as he came in behind them.

"Wait….tamed them?! Like wild horses?" Zach asked.

"Pretty much, they were wild when they first came to Earth."

"Was this Wind Rider wild too?"

Trini laughed. "Like you wouldn't believe." She chose not to tell them about her new morpher.

Zhane had tears in his eyes as he read the letter. He read it to himself and he learned what happened to them all 5 years ago.

"Zhane?" Ashley whispered.

"It's all here...Andros, Cerina saved our lives..."

"What?!" TJ cried.

"That's right. To keep you two, her brother and some guy named Trey from being vaporized, she got them to chase after her. She realized that the Mercerites were after her." Trini added.

"Mercerites... I've heard that name before." Tommy said out loud.

"What do you mean, Tommy?" Kimberly asked him.

Tommy paced so he could remember.

"Justin might know." Carlos offered.

"I'll call him," TJ said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. And thanks to Reina for helping me fix a scene in this chapter. ***

Chapter 5

The Gold Ranger hide outside of Justin's garage as he sat in Storm Blaster, hoping that the vehicle could locate Cerina or the Omega Ship. His turbo comm went off again so he answered it. "Hello?"

"Justin, it's TJ. Listen, can you come meet us at the new Dojo-Dance studio that opened up last month?"

"Yeah. I know where it is. I'll have Storm Blaster drive me over. See you soon!" Justin then patted Storm Blaster and it took off toward the location after Justin put it into the GPS system.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the future…<p>

The robotic medical center was bustling with activity around the fallen Machine Empire Queen, Archerina. Sitting next to her were her husband Gasket and child, Archera. Both awaited the news that the doctors were able to revive the Queen.

Gasket noticed the twitching in Archerina's fingers.

Then her onboard computer started up.

Her eyes then snapped open. Anger and rage filled them.

Which was impossible when you're a machine. But those enhanced gears that she and Gasket found years ago gave them more than protection against Zordon's power; they had emotions. They were essentially alive.

Archerina sat up. "I want her dead! Mount an attack! DESTROY ELTAR!" she screeched.

"Easy my love. We already captured her Captain of the Guard!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT QUEEN CERINA DEAD AT MY FEET!" she yelled.

The beaten Justin heard Archerina all the way in the dungeons under the palace. He knew that Cerina was in danger. And he knew that the end was near.

* * *

><p>Back in the past…<p>

After parking Storm Blaster down the street, Justin headed over to the dojo-dance studio on foot, cutting through a section of the small park. On his way to the Dojo/dance studio, Justin felt that something was wrong. He may only have been a ranger for a little while, but one thing all rangers learn is to always be aware of your surroundings. The young ranger looked around, and that's when it hit him….a kick to the head. The kick threw Justin back a bit, and when he saw his attacker was a ranger, he knew something was wrong and he needed his ranger powers.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin cried out as his morpher activated. This black and gold clad ranger wasn't really fazed and was able to blast Justin with his staff to stop him from morphing. With the ex-blue turbo ranger distracted; this visitor got close, but Justin tried on more time to morph.

"You think I'm going to give you the chance; the Gold Ranger never gives mercy or fair play," Justin's attacker remarked.

Justin managed to kick the gold ranger in the gut and the he was forced to back up. Justin then slides his key into his morpher. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

After getting to a full grown size ranger, the Gold Ranger held up his gold staff once more and launched energy blasts at Justin.

Justin dodged them but got punched in the helmet by gold ranger and Justin fell into a tree. He dodged a kick but an elbow to his knee made him cry out.

Then the Gold Ranger kicked at his wrist and his morpher sparked, making it malfunction.

Justin demorphed. The look of fear and disbelief in Justin's eyes had the evil Gold Ranger bask in his victory.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a kid?" A voice said.

From the side leaped a shadowed figure and the Gold Ranger was effectively pushed into a tree, breaking that tree.

The figure turned and saw the boy in pain, so she helped him up. "Hi."

Justin then saw who it was. "Cerina?!"

The purple space ranger looked confused. "You know me?!"

"You don't age much over the next twenty years."

"What?!"

The Gold Ranger then sent another set of blasts at them.

Cerina sent a blast of light and the blasts collided, putting on one hell of a light show.

The Gold Ranger's stance was an angry one.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Trey, but I'll beat it out of you!" Cerina showed him her morpher. "Let's rocket!" Seconds later, she was the Purple Space Ranger. With her own Space Sais, she rushed the Gold Ranger.

"You think I'm Trey; you only WISH that I wasTrey." The Gold Ranger met the Purple Ranger's attack head on.

The two attacked and countered each other in a fury of dominance.

Kicks and counter kicks got more determined and fierce as they were missed.

Justin got to his feet and watched the fight with worry.

* * *

><p>Not Far Away at the DojoDance Studio

Tommy Oliver still paced, even as Trini relayed what she knew of the robot assassins.

"The Mercerites had lasers come from their eyes, but it wasn't all of them..." Trini relayed to the others.

"How did they move?" Tommy asked

"As if they were normal, speed to match. They could counter some things that Cerina and I did."

"I've seen them before." Tommy interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy sighed, he couldn't believe he was about to talk about this again, but he had an idea of who sent the Mercerites. "When Gasket brainwashed me."

The others were stunned, but they knew Tommy wasn't done. "He took my abilities and added them to a monster of his, and my mind was foggy. When I woke up, he told me I was the leader of the Machine Rmpire and that the rangers were my enemies."

"I remember that. I had to go after you," Jason added.

"Yea, then I beat the crap out of you."

"That wasn't easy and you know it," Jason teased.

"True, but Gasket pitted me against my friends. If it weren't for Kat, I would probably still think I was the King of the Machine Empire."

"Kat had the right idea, after that thrashing you gave all of us….but Kat only started it, I saw that it was working and so I told the others to trust in her judgment," Jason said.

Tommy chuckled. "It wasn't easy to take out the Gold Ranger."

"Wait. Trey's the Gold Ranger; how did an Earth Ranger get his powers?!" Andros asked.

"King Mondo's troops had attacked Trey and he was so injured that he split into his three selves. Before the ranger power was lost, it had to be transferred, so Jason agreed to accept the burden until Trey could pull himself together."

"In a literal sense?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, Triforians have three parts to themselves. Heart, Wisdom; and Courage." Billy added. "I was there when the power was transferred. I would have done it, but after that incident where the whole world was thrown into reverse and I was able to become my proper age….I couldn't wield ANY kind of ranger power anymore."

"Wow..." Zach commented.

"So Jason was the Gold Ranger for a while, but then the power started to take its toll on him and it was transferred back to Trey," Tommy added

"So while you were _'king_' of the Machine Empire...?" Zhane said.

"I saw the Mercerites. Only one was completed according to Gasket. He said it would be decades before an army of them were ready."

Carlos whistled in disbelief. "Looks like that army is ready."

"And it's trying to take out Zordon's daughter."

"So we **HAVE** to find her." Andros commented.

"And we will." Zhane said, but there was a mix of anger and sadness in his voice now.

"Trey calling Andros. Come in Andros."

"I'm here," Andros said into his morpher.

"I picked up Omega's engine trail. I've been following it for the past hour. Even in Invisi-Mode, I can track it."

"Great! Let me know if anything changes. Andros out."

"What is taking Justin so long?" Tej asked.

"I hope he isn't walking," Ashley piped in.

Just then an explosion from nearby caught their attention.

"Let's go!" Jason was the first one out the door.

* * *

><p>Both Cerina and the Gold Ranger were still going at it, both having minor injuries. The Golden Staff was no match for the Space Sais and neither ranger was going to give up. Justin was edging away from the fight; he knew Cerina needed reinforcements.<p>

"Justin!" came TJ's voice called out from a distance.

"TEJ! Over here!" Justin cried.

"Looks like we're stalemated." the GR told Cerina.

"Not yet!" Cerina pressed her hand to the helmet of the Gold Ranger. She sparked it.

Crying out, the Gold Ranger kneed her in the gut, then slammed his staff into her helmet. As she fell to her knees, he punted her over near Justin. He then sprinted away as TJ and Tommy burst through the trees.

Cerina weakly got up and demorphed then walked over to Justin. She helped him up as Tommy and TJ were at their side.

"You ok?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Justin smiled at Cerina. "Thanks to her."

Both stared at Cerina.

"And that's my cue to go." Cerina turned and paused in her steps.

Zhane stood there. He glared at her, his anger all too apparent in his face.

Cerina knew why that anger was there. Her eyes watered.

Zhane's face changed. He wanted to so badly take her into his arms and protect her, but her step backwards warned him away from that.

"You can't go," Justin told her.

"I have to Justin..." Cerina told him, only after learning his name so quickly.

"They know about the Mercerites." Trini added as she stepped to the front of the gathered group.

"We can protect you." Andros appeared behind her.

"No you can't!" Cerina glared at Andros. "You two nearly died the first time you went up against them!"

"Let us try anyway!" Tommy told her.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I was a ranger. Half of us are former rangers."

"I can't take that risk," Cerina said.

"We're not letting you leave." replied Shadow with determination. He was off to her left.

"Those Mercerites are from the future; and the Gold Ranger that beat that poor kid senseless….it wasn't Trey."

"You said I was your only hope at stopping the remnants of the Machine Empire; let all of us help you."

Cerina stared at the young boy. "I did?"

"Look, your dad saw something in me when I became a ranger, and I know he did in you too. We can help, just trust in us."

"Wait...you said the Machine Empire...Gasket and Archerina! They're still alive?!" Cerina cried.

"Cerina...I thought you were done running?" Trini told her. She was hoping Cerina would stay.

"They sent the Mercerites after me...now this is personal." Cerina took another step back. "And no. I don't need your help. Ask Trini what happened when she helped me."

Zhane, Andros and Shadow took a step closer to her.

She knew what had to be done. And she was going to hate herself for it.

"We're going to sit and talk," Zhane told her, advancing.

"How about seeing spots instead?" Cerina then glowed brightly, blinding them all instantly.

The rangers cried out.

* * *

><p>Cerina ran off to Omega. She had to leave that second. She needed to go far away from Earth so she could entice that Gold Ranger from the future out. It took her a few seconds to realize that the Gold Ranger she had been fighting was from the future. And she pieced together what was going on in such a short period of time. She needed to find Gasket and Archerina. The bomb she had taken from her mother's home was going to go to a larger purpose now.<p>

It took two minutes to get to her ship and as she ran on board, she ordered a hard take off.

Cerina made it to the bridge as Omega left orbit. She staggered to a chair and sat. Her tears spilled over as she thought about her escape.

Beta placed a metal hand on her shoulder. "You did what was necessary."

"He was so mad..."

"Do you blame him?"

"No..."

"Cool! Nice bridge!" came a familiar voice.

Cerina turned in her chair. She stared in disbelief at who was there. "Oh no..."

Justin grinned as he stood there. "I wasn't going to let you go away."

Cerina let out a sigh. "How did you get here!? Never mind-let's get you fixed up. Then you're going back."

"No way! I have a morpher. I can help."

"Justin...you're what? 14?"

"13."

"Then you have no business being a ranger."

"I did it to help out Tommy; his friend Rocky had hurt his back and couldn't continue as the Blue Ranger."

"You still shouldn't have stayed as a ranger." Cerina knew all too well how hard it was to be the youngest ranger, and she couldn't believe that her father allowed this boy to be one as well.

"But you and I were the youngest rangers ever! C'mon! If Gasket and Archerina are as tough as you said, then you need help." He figured out why Cerina was upset that he was only 13. She had been a young ranger as well. She spoke from experience.

Cerina sighed. "Fine. Infirmary first. And wait-who told you I was a young ranger too?"

"Him," Justin said, pointing to Beta. Justin then eyed his morpher. It still sparked.

"What's wrong with your morpher?"

"Gold Ranger kicked it."

"I'll fix it. I'm good with morphers." Glaring at Beta, Cerina and Justin headed to the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>Fifteen Minutes Later<p>

Completely healed, Justin was escorted by Beta to Cerina's lab. She was bent over his morpher, fixing it. "It looks...more powerful."

"It was already powerful to begin with...after all; my father did make the originals."

"Thanks for fixing it." Justin said.

"My pleasure."

"How come you can fix it?"

"I still have a connection to the morphin grid. It's not as strong as my father's was, but if I want, I can restore a few former ranger powers. But that takes too much out of me…" She then fixed one last connection on the turbo morpher.

Justin looked around her lab and his eyes settled on an item inside a glass box. Inside of it was a green dagger that looked like a flute. "No way..."

"What?" Cerina asked, looking up.

"Is that...the Dragon Dagger?! Tommy told me about it one time," Justin said as he walked over to the glass box.

"It is. It use to belong to my brother; Fadus."

"I thought that Rita Repulsa had the green powers till she used them on Tommy then Jason and the other originals helped him become good?"

"I wondered what she did with that coin after taking it from my brother." Cerina held out Justin's morpher. "And here you go."

"Cool! Thanks!" Justin put his morpher back on his wrist.

"This Tommy...would he be happy if he knew that the Dragonzord was fully restored?" Cerina asked.

"Totally...but without the green power coin, isn't it offline?"

"Nope! There was enough green energy around the dagger to fully restore Dragonzord's power source. No coin needed; just the dagger now. It's attached to the morphin grid directly."

"Oh man; he's going to be glad to hear that."

"You really look up to him." Cerina remarked.

"I do."

"How so...besides the fact that he was a ranger?"

"Besides the other fact that he's cool?...Tommy's a natural leader and he and the others even entered a tournament to keep a shelter from closing, and Kat and Tanya helped out there, that's how I became such good friends with them."

"Oh wow...I need to take you back home Justin." Cerina had tears in her eyes.

"You ok?"

"You remind me of myself when I was starting out as a ranger with Zhane and Andros."

"Then take me back…and stay."

"I...I can't..." Cerina walked away from her tools, the lab.

Justin wanted to follow but Beta stopped him.

"Give the young princess some time."

"Ok. So...can I get a tour?" he asked. "This is my first visit to a spaceship."

* * *

><p>Back on Earth…<p>

Zhane was the first to see normally again. "She did NOT just do that!" he growled.

Tommy rubbed the spots out of his eyes. "How can she do that?"

"It looked as if she bent the light around her and redirected it into a blast of pure sunlight," Billy explained, his eyes able to see again.

"I've never met anyone who could explain my sister's ability so perfectly," Shadow said.

"Billy's the resident genius in our group," Jason remarked.

"We need to take this inside." Zach cautioned. "Too many ears."

"I agree."

TJ looked around. "Where's Justin?"

Ashley looked around. "JUSTIN?!" she yelled.

The others called out for him but he never responded.

Trini realized what happened. "How important is Justin's mission?" she asked.

No one said anything.

"I'll give you three guesses where he went."

"Crap." Kimberly murmured.

"He's a ranger alright." Zach remarked.

"I hope Cerina has enough sense to bring him back," Andros said with worry.

"He's persuasive...we need to find him." Tommy said and TJ agreed with a nod.

Trini then gave two short whistles, then a long one followed up with three quick whistled.

A revving was heard and out of the sky was a glittery yellow dirt bike looking vehicle with lightning bolt covers over all of the mechanical parts. A huge clear dome-like cover extended itself from the handles to the rear of the one-seater bike.

"Wow!" Tommy commented.

"Everyone...this is Wind Rider. She can track Omega down," Trini said proudly.

Wind Rider flashed her triple headlights 3 times.

"Track down Omega, but keep your distance." Trini instructed.

The seat on Wind Rider opened and something was injected from the seat. Trini caught the small, square item.

Wind Rider then settled the seat back in place and then took off, the wheels flipping sideways for flight mode. It was quick to the upper atmosphere in 3 seconds.

"This is a tracker. I track Wind Rider, she tracks Omega."

"Then let's go get them!" Zhane cried.

"Zhane...before we go...she never stopped loving you." Trini remarked.

Zhane paused.

"Cerina still loves you. She only wanted you guys safe." Trini continued.

"I know," he said softly.

"And Billy...you can tell me all about Aquitar." Trini teased.

So all of the rangers, even Shadow and the former Rangers, boarded the Astro Megaship to chase after the Omega Ship.

* * *

><p>Inside Omega's Bridge (which is similar to the Astro Megaship's bridge)...<p>

Cerina stood behind Justin as he sat at the helm, piloting the Omega Ship. The young Turbo Ranger enjoyed the chance to fly a ship in space. Cerina was doing a round-about trip back to Earth, so Cerina was showing some other planets and relating what she knew of them.

Justin soaked it up like a sponge.

"I will get dinner prepared. What would you like?" Beta asked.

"Let's try Michin soup with a roasted Closja." Cerina said.

"What?!" Justin asked.

"It's similar to potato and mushroom soup and roasted turkey." she explained.

"Oh. I'll try it then."

Beta left to fix dinner.

Justin smiled as Earth showed up as the furthest object in the area. "So I can't convince you to go to Eltar, can I?"

"No. But keep trying."

"You're future self said that I had to get you, Shadow and Fadus back to Eltar...I'm not giving up."

Cerina chuckled. "I'm still being chased by Mercerites. I won't endanger a planet. Not even to save the future."

"I'd be the one saving the future, but you have a role in this too."

"No." Cerina looked about to say something but she stopped. She looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Hide in the vent. Now!" Cerina whispered.

"Why?" Justin whispered.

"Just do it."

Sighing, Justin went to the only vent on the bridge and pulling off the cover, went in and replaced it.

Cerina backed up, as to leave the bridge. But she knew something was wrong.

"We meet officially at last." The Gold Ranger appeared at the other entrance to the bridge.

"Who are you?" Cerina asked.

"Not who you think." he responded.

"Why me?" she asked.

"It's what my master wants."

"Bull. No way your master knows your here." Cerina backed up slightly.

"King Gasket ordered this, girl; and I intend to see it through." The Gold Ranger advanced with caution.

"Then catch me if you can!" Cerina ran in the opposite direction.

The Gold Ranger gave chase.


	6. Chapter 6

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. Also, I had a reviewer that said that I need to add how the rangers are looking. I will do the best that I can with that. I'm not the best at that type of writing though. But I appreciate the honesty. ***

Chapter 6

Shadow was pacing the dining area with a nervousness that Cassie picked up right away. He didn't wear his helmet but he still wore the rest of his ranger outfit. He didn't even try to eat anything, and Cassie nibbled on hers, her brows frowning in thought.

The Pink Space Ranger decided to speak up. "Shadow…can you do what Cerina can do? Blind everyone with intense light?"

"No. But I can bend the light around me, just like her." Shadow stopped and saw how concerned Cassie was for him. He sighed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Shadow, you're worried. I understand. But…"

"I can talk to you," he finished for Cassie.

Cassie smiled. "Yes."

"Ok. I mourned my sister for 6 months before I threw myself into my ranger duties. She's my little sister, my only sister. We share the same parents." Shadow wanted to say more but he held back.

"And Fadus?" Cassie asked, curious.

"He's Zordon's son too. Different mom. He's much older than me." The look on Shadow's face told Cassie that there was a definite big brother/little brother mentality going on.

"Shadow…how about you power down? I mean, can I see you without your…ranger suit?"

"Oh! Oh yeah…sorry…" Shadow blushed as he stood up and demorphed. He wore black pants and a long sleeved black tee. What Cassie saw of his arms was near-translucent skin and muscles. He saw the blush Cassie had.

"Wow…" Cassie murmured, fanning herself.

"I do have to work out if I plan to run away on a moment's notice," Shadow teased her. He then flexed his arm and Cassie really saw how much he worked out.

"So…you can go invisible?" Cassie asked.

"It's more like camouflage…" And to prove it, Shadow closed his eyes and light refracted around him and he was gone.

Cassie could kinda see him, at least the outline of him and she reached out to touch where his chest was.

Shadow then reappeared. "My ranger powers make my camouflage more believable." He then took Cassie's hand and pulled her up to him. "Now…since no one is around…" He then kissed Cassie on the lips.

Cassie was shocked at first, then she gave in.

"Hey Shadow…Oops. Sorry," said Andros as he walked in on the pair. Blushing, he quickly walked back out.

Shadow broke the kiss first. "Damn."

Cassie laughed. "It's ok."

"We better go see what Andros needed." Hand in hand, Shadow and Cassie walked out of the dining area.

* * *

><p>Back on the Omega Ship…<p>

Cerina fired back with her light blasts, almost catching the Gold Ranger's head as he rounded a corner. He quickly ducked back and Cerina took the time to hide in the nearest room.

"You're making this far too hard on yourself, _princess._ Come on out…I promise your death will be fast." The Gold Ranger slowly walked forward, waiting for the smallest sign that Cerina would jump out at him. His Gold Staff was ready to blast her in case she did.

Cerina was afraid. Mercerites, she could be kick-ass with. They were just robot assassins. But the Gold Ranger? The Gold Ranger was one of the few rangers in the universe that was nearly all-powerful. And even with her connection to the morphin grid, it wasn't enough to go toe-to-toe with the Gold Ranger. Worse was that this wasn't Trey. This was a Gold Ranger from the future. Which meant, if Archerina and Gasket sent these robot assassin after her from the future, then he was working for them.

But why? Her face showed the number of things running through her head, and none of them were pleasant. As far as she knew, the Gold Ranger powers weren't transferable. So who else could be it be but Trey?...Unless Trey was killed for his powers…

Cerina waited until the footsteps were faint and far away before leaving the room she hid in. She headed to her lab-she wondered if the Green Ranger and the power of the Dragonzord could take on this Gold Ranger.

* * *

><p>On the Astro Mega Ship…<p>

Trini Kwan found her childhood best friend in the Astro MegaShip's lab, tinkering with several devices. She smiled, for he hadn't realized that she was there yet. There a flutter in her heart for Billy. Had she been honest with herself, she loved Billy Cranston. Most likely since freshman year in Angel Grove High.

But she was honored to have his friendship and she never wanted to ruin that.

Billy added one last wire to a remote-looking box and he sat up straight... and saw Trini there, smiling at him in an odd way… like she was thinking something pleasant.

"Is everything okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. What is that?" Trini stepped into the lab, and she stood next to him.

"This is a negative chomoton bomb. Just throw it and it blows." Billy looked as if he wanted to say more but didn't.

Trini had missed his scientific explanations and wanted to know more. "What's a chomoton?"

"Chomotons messes with a robot's internal structure and eats it from the inside out. I'm sure if the Space Rangers come across Gasket and Archerina, this bomb will end them."

"Where did you learn about those?" Trini asked sincerely.

"Aquitar."

"Billy...I listened to Jason tell us about being the Gold Ranger...but why couldn't you have taken that power?"

"When Master Vile, Rita's father, returned to Earth to take it over because his daughter was so incompetent...he turned the world back in time and we all became kids."

"Wait…someone actually wanted to claim Rita as their daughter?" Trini crunched up her face in revulsion over that. "So…how did you get back to your right ages?"

"Well, I worked on something to restore our ages, and it worked on me, but then it was destroyed. The others had to go on quests to find the Zeo Crystals. After time returned to normal, they were back. After testing myself when Trey of Triforia needed to transfer his powers, I found the residual energy from my invention had made it IMPOSSIBLE for me to be a ranger ever again."

Trini saw that there was a but in that. "Billy...? Are you not telling me something?" she asked, a slight tease in her eyes and Billy caught that look too. His eyes softened.

"While I was on Aquitar...the Aquitan Rangers helped me get a second chance at being a ranger. The residual energy is gone. It's...permanent now. But don't tell anyone."

Trini laughed, happy for her best friend. "I promise."

Billy inhaled sharply and let it out rather quietly. Trini knew he was thinking now.

"Why didn't you come back to Earth? When Jason was part of the Zeo team, he knew very little of what happened to you."

"I...I couldn't leave Cerina all by herself in space while I lived my normal life on Earth. Few people can say they've to space, let alone see new planets and people."

"That's true, the both of us have that in common."

Trini merely smiled. "I do have a secret too." And then Trini realized that she had put her hand on top of his. Her face was red with embarrassment.

Billy's face was just as red.

"Oh, what's that?" Billy questioned, trying to stay calm, but his heart raced as he asked.

Trini reached into her pocket and pulled out a bracelet...with a miniature version of their morphers attached.

Billy's eyes widened when he saw the smaller power coin in the middle of the morpher. But the animal etched in it was the Griffin. "I don't believe it..."

"Cerina was able to restore my morphin powers," Trini said happily in a hushed whisper.

Billy looked like he saw the holy grail in person. "I can't believe it; her connection to the morphing grid must be powerful."

"It's limited though. She was sick for weeks," Trini admitted.

"How could someone like her have a connection that powerful?"

"Billy, she's Zordon's daughter."

Billy looked ready to pee himself.

"And so is the Phantom Ranger," Trini added.

"Incredible." That was all he could say.

"Billy...Cerina is not your typical princess."

"I saw."

"And she helped me realize something too..." Trini stared at Billy intently.

"Trini...?"

"Her love for the Silver Ranger, Zhane, was as strong as a love I have...for you."

Billy wanted to make a run for it. He couldn't believe that his best friend was in love with him. He still had her hand on top of his so he took it gently.

Trini's heart fluttered.

"I love you too, Trini Kwan."

Trini almost fainted but she was caught by her true love.

"Easy." Trini smiled as he held her against him. "I do believe this is the perfect moment."

She blushed. "For wh-?" Trini's eyes were full of shock as Billy kissed her with tenderness.

For Billy, this moment was perfect.

* * *

><p>Back on the Omega Ship…<p>

Justin was crawling through the vents, trying to find an exit. He had been in the vents for over 20 minutes, just trying to find an exit. He did hear the blasts in the distance, and he wanted to help Cerina. He was mentally kicking himself for letting her tell him to hide.

He then saw blinking lights up ahead and crawled as fast as he could to the lights. Justin quietly pushed on the grate and he swung open. Relieved, he crawled out and found himself in the engine room. The multi-colored lights were the engine's working reactors. He ran over to see if he could stop the engines.

Justin was looking at the attached computer terminal with confusion. On the screen read:

**OMEGA ENGINE SKIMATICS. ENTER PASSWORD.**

Which he didn't know.

It then hit him...the one person that was upset but worried about Cerina...HIS name had to be the password.

Justin they typed on the keyboard and it displayed:

**ZHANE**

The computer chimed and the next screen showed Justin the inside of the Omega Ship's engine core.

Justin stared at the screen, recognition setting in. "Hey…This is like the Power Chamber's power core...there's just a slight variance in the recipical flow..." Justin's eyes widened in understanding...

He knew what to do.

Justin typed up an overload sequence and another screen came up.

It said:

**OVERRIDE PROTOCOL ENGAGED. ENTER PASSWORD**.

Justin typed in Zhane's name.

**INCORRECT** came across the screen.

Justin tried Silver Ranger and Super Silverizer.

Both were incorrect.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cerina dodged another blast from the Gold Ranger as she ran away.<p>

He then aimed his staff and fired as she turned to head for the lift to another floor.

She screamed as one of those blasts nailed her in the back of her leg, just above the knee area.

Cerina turned onto her back and pulled out her space blaster, only to have the Gold Ranger step on her wrist. Cerina stared up angrily at the evil Gold Ranger.

* * *

><p>Justic tried everything he could to figure out the password...but then it hit him and he started typing fast.<p>

**ZORDON OF ELTAR**

Yet again the password was incorrect.

He ran out of the engine room to find Cerina.

* * *

><p>Cerina watched as he stood over her.<p>

"I told you that you were making this hard," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

_"WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"I'm never telling...princess..." He raised his gold staff up above her.

Cerina stared him down. "You better not miss," she taunted him.

"Don't plan on it." He paused for dramatic effect. "This is for Queen Archerina, murderer!" The staff came down-

Dual hand blasters had blasted him, and the Gold Ranger was thrown back far away from Cerina.

Justin, in full turbo ranger gear, ran to Cerina and pulled her up. "You ok?"

"I got blasted, what do you think!?"

Beta then ran to them, both arm cannons ready to unload. "Go. Get her fixed up. I got this ranger wannabe!" Beta replied in his monotone voice.

As Justin shouldered the Eltarian Princess and walked her to the Infirmary, Beta opened fired.

* * *

><p>Justin wrapped up Cerina's thigh area as she watched the doorway with a shadowed fear in her eyes.<p>

"How do I shut down the engines?" he asked.

"Double encrypted."

"I know. I tried."

"How far did you get?"

"Part one was Zhane."

"You're good."

"I try. What's the next password?"

"You will _NOT_ crash my ship!" Cerina exclaimed in a tight, fearful voice.

"If you want the Gold Ranger off your ship, this is the only choice!" Justin hissed urgently.

"Beta can hold him off."

"Until he gets beat, then Gold Ranger will come after us."

Cerina sighed. She got up and limped heavily over to a panel and tore it open. "Give me your comm."

Justin eyed her with worry. "Why?"

"Call your Earth Ranger friends. We need help."

Justin's eyes were wide with happiness. He handed his over and Cerina opened the bottom of the comm and hooked it up into the panel itself. She then hit a code under the layers of wires and tapped the comm. "Go for it," she said.

Justin didn't waste any time. He spoke into it. "Tej?! It's Justin!" he said with a frantic worry in his voice.

* * *

><p>On the Astro Megaship...<p>

TJ sat at the helm as Jason relayed a tale to the others of his time as the Gold Ranger.

Zhane listened while leaning against the wall, arms folded. His thoughts were on Cerina, but that didn't mean he was listening to Jason.

"Tej! It's Justin!" came Justin's voice over the comm.

"Justin?! Where are you?!" TJ asked, acting like an older brother.

"On the Omega Ship. Lock onto my comm. We need help!"

"Justin, what's wrong?!" Carlos asked as Tommy and Trey walked onto the bridge.

Zhane was right behind TJ.

"The Gold Ranger is attacking Cerina! And she's hurt!" Justin explained in a rush.

Zhane moved right next to TJ. He pushed him right out of the chair and sat in it.

"Hey!" TJ cried from the floor.

"Cerina?!" Zhane yelled frantically. "Speak to me!"

"I'm here Zhane." Cerina sounded hurt and tired.

"Trey is here with us," came Andros' voice as it made Zhane jump.

TJ got up off the floor.

"This one's from the future. He came to kill me."

"I won't let that happen," Zhane told her confidently. However... he looked anything but.

"I...Zhane, you can't catch me as I fall out of the sky this time." There was a fondness in her voice over the memory.

"Awww..." Kimberly said.

"You remember..." Zhane said in awe.

"How could I forget, but you guys need to find us fast."

"Done!" yelled Cassie. "Deca, set course to intercept!"

"Course changed," Deca announced.

"And I also remember your lame proposal: 'I like you, you like me, let's get together and be married.' "Cerina recited.

"You did NOT do that!?" Ashley cried.

Zhane was beet red.

"He did." Cerina said over the comm.

Kimberly laughed. "Oh...my...

"What kind of proposal was that!?" Cassie laughed.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Cerina," Trini said.

"Trini?!" Cerina cried. "I told you to go home!"

"I'm not abandoning you."

"You didn't. I told you to go on," Cerina admonish.

"I spent three years fighting at your side; I'm not going to quit with this future gold ranger after you."

Cerina shook her head, which only Justin could see.

"Don't worry Trini. I'll protect her!" Justin promised.

"You better," Zhane warned.

"Hey, I _AM_ a power ranger; I can take care of myself and protect others."

"And the great Silver Ranger leaves the protection of his beloved to a kid. Being on ice did leave something to desire," came the Gold Ranger's voice. It was cold and heartless.

"Leave her alone!" Zhane yelled over the comm.

"You can't have her!" Justin ran at him but two blocked kicks and a punch later and the Gold Ranger knocked Justin into a wall with a well-placed kick.

"Deca, can you go any faster?" Tommy asked, worry all over his face.

Cerina then attacked and she got in a punch to his shoulder before he swept her leg and caught her around the throat as she fell.

"You destroyed Queen Archerina. Your life is forfeit," the Gold Ranger said.

Cerina was gasping for air and the unwatched comm was still transmitting.

"Forfeit...THIS!" she spat out, her hand went to his visor and sent a light blast into it.

"MY EYES!" The Gold Ranger screamed in shock as he dropped her. He fell back, unable to see.

Cerina limped to Justin as he got up slowly and they ran. Well, Cerina tried to at least.

"You two are DEAD! I will find you both! And your deaths will be painful!" he screeched.

Jason heard that and he knew. He knew who the Gold Ranger from the future was. And he couldn't believe it.

"DECA-MOVE IT!" Andros yelled at the ship.

"The engines are at maximum, Andros," Deca said calmly.

* * *

><p>Cerina got Justin back to the engine room. "It's SHADOW. Shut off sub engines 3 &amp; 5 first. Then the other 3, one at a time. It takes up to a minute each."<p>

"Wait-what're going to do?!" he asked.

"Just do it!" she said as she ran-limped from him, her bossiness finally emerging.


	7. Chapter 7

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. And this chapter is super long. I tried to break it up but in the end, I couldn't. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!***

Chapter 7

Omega Ship

Justin was back at the engine's computer, and he imputed the 2nd code: **SHADOW**.

The screen changed, showing all 5 engines. He put in the command to shut down engines 3 & 5 first.

There was a lurch and then it got quieter...

He looked around.

"There you are, kid..." The Gold Ranger stood in the doorway, a menacing feeling coming from his stance.

Justin was nervous. He rubbed his turbo morpher.

"If you shut down the engines, we crash. And the little princess adores her ship..."

"How do you know?!"

"Simple. I destroyed it. No ship, no Omegazord."

"In the future. You're from the future." Justin said to him. "I was right!"

"Guilty as charged, kid." The Gold Ranger stepped into the engine room. "And in my time, you're just another wall to take down."

"This wall is about to ruin your plans!" Justin deactivated the #4 engine with just one keystroke.

The ship dropped in speed and it was felt.

The Gold Ranger's stance changed to one of anger. "Your funeral." The Gold Ranger attacked Justin without any lead-in.

Justin held his own but took a few hits. He managed to back the Gold Ranger up a bit.

He quickly shut off engine #2 with another keystroke.

This time, the ship took a nose dive down, tilting the ship in a downward motion.

The Gold Ranger used it to propel a kick to Justin's chest.

The kick pushed Justin into the wall, his body numb with pain.

"You're already dead, Turbo Ranger." The Gold Ranger raised his golden staff.

"To me!" came a voice.

The Gold Staff was ripped from the Gold Ranger and it went to Cerina.

The Gold Ranger got up, fury radiating through his body, consuming him. "You can't do that!"

"Zeo powers are still connected to the morphin grid! And **I** control the morphin grid!" Cerina took off with the staff in tow.

The Gold Ranger gave chase, forgetting about Justin.

* * *

><p>The Astro Megaship<p>

Sure DECA had locked onto Omega's location and they were heading that way as fast as they could, but Zhane was becoming impatient. The girl he truly loved was in trouble…and in his mind; Justin was NOT capable of protecting her. He wanted to get to Cerina and fast. Tommy and Jason had been talking among themselves and saw the Silver Space Ranger's body language. The two ex-leaders went over to Zhane and were hoping they could keep his mind off of his worry for Cerina for a bit.

"So, was the attack on your home planet two years ago really that bad?" Jason asked.

"Piranhatrons were everywhere and…..if I hadn't taken that hit, Andros would have been the one that was frozen."

"You two are best friends; I can't remember how many times I had to save this guy's butt in battle." Tommy remarked.

"Hey! I had to save yours **JUST** as many times." Jason added.

"The point is, we've all done things we never liked, and I'm sure Cerina is fine. Justin IS a capable ranger. You should have seen him when we fought Malagor. It was his first mission, but he was smart and took on every challenge. He may be young, but he's a good fighter." Tommy said; he may not have fought by Justin's side for long, but he always knew potential in a ranger when he saw it.

TJ had just entered the area and overheard Tommy talking about Justin with Zhane. TJ walked over to Zhane, a smile ready for the long time ranger. "Justin may be young but he's been a great ranger."

"I don't know TJ..."

"Is it because Cerina was the same age as Justin when she became a ranger?" Tommy asked Zhane.

"It's not that-" Tommy smiled at the answer "...Cerina's a strong fighter, but I don't even know this kid, and I'm supposed to just trust him with her safety?

"She does," TJ said.

This caused Zhane to pause. He trusted TJ's judgment...so should he really trust in Justin to keep Cerina safe?

"Ok then." Zhane was ready to leave when he felt tired all of a sudden.

"You can't blame Zhane for being worried. We had it rough after we thought she died. He's been missing her all this time and I think he wants to be reunited with her permanently." Andros said as he took his attention off the screen showing the outside.

"Is that possible?" Jason asked, not knowing what was being said.

"He's talking about marrying her, Jason. Zhane's loved her since we were young, and it was really hard on him when we thought she was dead." Shadow remarked

"Oh. Sorry. I thought he was talking about something else."

"It's alright." Andros had been around TJ and the other space rangers long enough to have picked up on earth slang.

"So...can Cerina stop the Gold Ranger?" Tommy asked Andros.

"I don't know; it's not Trey, so we don't even know how this ranger fights." Andros answered.

Trey then spoke up. "Actually..." he hesitated to say."No Space Ranger power is strong enough against the Gold power."

Zhane grabbed Trey by the front of his tunic. "She can!" he retorted angrily. "She hasn't survived robot assassins just so some Gold Ranger wannabe could take her out!"

While TJ and the others were talking about this evil gold ranger; Jason couldn't help but wonder what could have happened. HE was this villain from the future and he was after Cerina.

He didn't want to reveal what he knew. So he decided to go to Billy and talk to him about it while the others dealt with Zhane.

Andros gently pried Zhane's hand from Trey. "Zhane...take it easy."

"You take it easy!"

"I care about Cerina too; and I met Justin, he's a good kid, not to mention he saved us from Lionizer." Andros said as he kept his grip on Zhane.

Zhane was still anxious, but he calmed down and started thinking…if a kid like Justin could help against a creature like that, then he HAD to be able to protect Cerina. "I need some time to myself."

Andros knew he had gotten through to his friend and so he released Zhane and the silver ranger walked off to clear his head.

PRISPRISPRIS

Jason found Billy and Trini in the one place the ex-red ranger KNEW where to look for the resident genius; a science lab.

"Billy; I need to talk to you about something serious." Jason said.

"Alright, go for it." Billy said, tightly holding Trini's hand.

"First off; saw this coming years ago," he commented, referring to the pair holding hands. "Anyway; I heard this evil Gold Ranger talk when we head from Justin….and….it's me." Jason remarked, not knowing how else to say it.

Billy and Trini were shocked, but then Billy thought back a bit and remembered that this evil gold ranger said that Cerina would pay for destroying QUEEN Archerina. "If Gasket is behind this attack….then something must have happened to you when you were transported to that other dimension to save Tommy."

"Let's use your new scanner you just finished." Trini remarked; then she looked from Billy to Jason. "Knowing that Archerina is part of this, Billy's knowledge of the Machine Empire tech helped him build it to detect any of their machines."

* * *

><p>Back on the bridge, Kimberly looked to Tommy, and she saw that he seemed...worried about how this Cerina was straining the current Ranger team. Then something Trey had said stuck. "What did you mean that no space ranger power was a match for the Gold Ranger power?"<p>

"Ok...the best way to describe my power is that it is not powered by the morphing grid. It's the staff itself. It was forged from a metal-rich meteor that fell to my planet centuries ago. Its power isn't measured by normal means. It's the strength of my three selves that gives it strength and endurance."

"So that's why it almost killed Jason." Tommy stated.

"That is correct."

"Wait-it did what now?" Zack asked.

"The Gold Ranger powers were not meant for a human. Jason was a noble man for taking on such a burden while I healed."

"Jason accepted the power so it wasn't lost forever, then we figured out a way to reunite Trey's three selves and the power was returned to him." Tommy said, filling in Zack.

"Ok. That makes sense." He then looked around. "And speaking of, where's Jason?"

"He's been acting a little weird since we heard Justin and Cerina fighting the future Gold Ranger." Kim said, thinking back.

"I noticed that too." Ashley spoke up. "You don't think...this other Gold Ranger...is him?"

Stunned silence.

"Wait-we're talking about the original red ranger here!" Carlos intervened.

"And the Gold Ranger power could never be used for evil." Trey added, self-assured.

"He wouldn't join THEIR side on his own; something must have happened that we don't know about during the Zeo era." Tommy said...then it hit him. "When he came to that other dimension...THAT'S when it happened."

"Wait...huh?" Andros said.

"Tommy, you need to explain." TJ added, confusion showing on his face.

"While I was Zeo Ranger V; Prince Gasket was able to brainwash me. After I woke up he told me I was the Machine Empire's king...it wasn't long afterward that Jason appeared. Before he came into the arena, he must have been experimented on."

"So...Gasket brainwashed Jason?! Why didn't he just use both of you to end the other Rangers?" Cassie asked.

Shadow looked as if he wanted to hunt Jason down.

"I don't think it was brainwashing with Jason...he was normal when he entered the arena."

"You sure?" Ashley asked Tommy.

"Believe me; I want to forget what Gasket did to me, but yea; the whole time before the others arrived, Jason was trying to get me back to myself."

"That's not Gasket's style." Shadow spoke up.

"I'm not brainwashed." Jason was in the archway to the bridge, looking as if he'd ate the preverbal canary. He took a condemned sigh. "I've got a Mercerite chip in me."

The stunned looks on everyone's faces made him feel one inch tall.

"That sounds more like something Gasket would do." Shadow remarked.

Billy came up behind Jason, a grim look on his face. "It's true. I just verified it."

"You're after Cerina?" Andros said in a hushed whisper. His face remained passive but he was anything but.

"I heard my voice when the gold ranger on Omega threatened Cerina and Justin." Jason looked crushed. "I'm sorry, man; Gasket used me to corrupt the Gold Ranger power." He said as he looked at Trey.

They all turned to Trey, hoping he had an answer.

"It's just not possible." Trey spoke softly.

"You and I have been the ONLY ones to wield the power; even if I were being controlled by evil, would the gold powers follow my commands?"

"Not without you feeling the fight from the staff itself." Trey answered.

"With Cerina being Zordon's daughter, could she call the staff to her?"

"Maybe-" Trey started but the comm system sparked to life.

"Andros?!" came Cerina's harsh whisper. "I got the Gold Staff, but I'm so drained."

Andros ran to the comm as Jason said, "Looks like she can."

"Cerina, it's me. Listen, check the staff for anything odd." Andros told her.

Cerina did so and she felt the small cog on the underside of the handle itself. "Oh man...there's Mercerite tech on here. And I've studied Mercerite tech over the last 3 years."

"Cerina, can it be removed?" Trey asked anxiously.

"Trey?!" she whispered happily.

"Hello little cousin." Trey said with affection.

"I'm sorry." Cerina said, wanting to apologize for faking her death.

"Don't." Trey told her, forgiveness in his voice.

"Anyway, it looks like the cog is firmly secured to the staff, I can't free it."

"Whatever you do, do NOT use it." Trey warned her. "The staff isn't compatible to Eltarian physiology and that cog will corrupt the pure gold power."

"Yea, learned that the hard way. The moment I touched it...I felt drained."

"And I found you!" The Gold Ranger said and they could her gasp as she turned around.

"Run, Cerina!" Andros cried at her. "Just run!"

"Give me my staff back."

"Go jump off a cliff," she answered defiantly.

"You first...oh wait. You already did..." Gold Ranger advanced on her.

Cerina eyed the staff in her hands. She raised it up at him. "Time for a Gold Rush!" she cried.

The staff fired.

"Cerina, NO." Trey shouted. "Why does she have to have such a stubborn streak?" Trey said lowly.

The blasts hit the Gold Ranger, and he was blasted out of the room, grunting as he hit the wall hard.

Cerina lost all strength in her legs and they folded, and she fell to sit on her butt, panting. "I...I...don't feel...so...good..."

"Cerina, stay conscious!" cried Andros.

"It's not that...but..." Cerina said before heaving was heard.

The Gold Ranger stood up. "Oh, you are going to suffer before I kill you and add to my total of dead rangers..." They could hear him get closer to her...

Cerina was shocked...he'd killed rangers!?- but she had to find out more. "And what would that total be if I were added to it?"

"48. And counting."

Everyone on the Astroship was stunned, and Jason looked about ready to pass out.

Cerina threw the Gold Staff at Gold Ranger and he howled as it hit him...right in the 'sweet spot'. She crawled away as he clutched himself and cried like a baby. "I won't add to that list!" she yelled as she left the area.

The Gold Ranger tried to give chase...and couldn't.

* * *

><p>Kimberly sat in the floor of the bridge of the Astro Megaship. "That's... that's not Jason. He wouldn't...!"<p>

"Depends how long that chip in me has been active with my future self...it probably completely corrupted me at this point."

"Not to mention that dip in Malagor's pit, it probably strengthened the chip's effect." Tommy stated.

"Can it be removed?" Andros asked.

"Yeah. But I'm no surgeon. It's at the base of his neck." Billy answered.

"Eltar has the best surgeons." Shadow spoke up.

Over the comm, there was an alarm. Then the computer's voice said," All engines are off-line. Prepare for rapid drop."

The Astro Megaship got quiet.

"That chip's going to have to wait for a bit; Cerina and Justin need our help." Tommy said, and TJ agreed.

"Deca, do you have visual?" Andros asked.

"I do. However we are still two light-years away from the Omega ship."

"DECA, is there a way to boost your engine power?" Billy asked.

"I am at maximum."

"Could I reroute power to your engines?"

"I have already rerouted all non-essential power to the engine," Deca confirmed.

"Bring up the Omega ship, maximum enhancement."

Andros and the others watched as the Omega ship dropped out of space at an alarming rate. There was a planet close by but it looked like it was going to miss it.

Off the starboard bow, Storm Blaster and Wind Rider were racing to the Omega ship's left and tried to push the larger ship toward the planet.

"There you go, Wind Rider." Trini said.

Slowly, the ship changed course and the gravitational pull of the closest planet took the ship and it vanished over its blind side.

"At least it wasn't going to be stuck in space." Cassie stated.

"True. Deca, lock onto that planet and set course." TJ told the computer.

The Astro Megaship changed course.

"Looks like Storm Blaster and Wind Rider are following Omega in."

"They'll keep the ship safe...even if Justin and Cerina get off it to find cover."

"I can't believe she crashed her own ship." Shadow replied, with awe in his voice.

"Bet it was Justin's idea."

"Then Cerina's going to be mad. Omega is her pride and joy." Andros told them. "She designed that ship from the hall to the engine itself."

"Justin's persuasive, I'm sure he told her that it was the only way." Ashley said.

"Then we find them and head to Eltar. Don't worry Jason; I can convince my brother to help get that chip out of you." Shadow assured the original red ranger.

"Is he as bad as he sounds?" Jason asked.

"No...but he's king...and I'm just the little brother." Shadow looked like he wasn't going to enjoy dealing with Fadus.

"But you're a ranger; it shouldn't take that much convincing." Tommy said.

Shadow sighed, but then he thought about something. "Tommy, weren't you at one point the green Mighty Morphin ranger?"

"I was the first green ranger, first evil ranger...and a whole list of other things. Why?"

"That power coin was NEVER meant to be used for evil...Rita stole it...from my brother."

"She did what?!" Kimberly cried.

"Fadus was the green ranger on Eltar; but in a battle with Rita, she was able to get her hands on the coin."

"And it's gone." Zack reminded them. "All of the power coins are."

"But from the stories that made it to Eltar; Tommy did Fadus' legacy proud."

Trini rubbed her small morpher under her long sleeved tee. She almost wanted to tell them. But she kept quiet.

* * *

><p>Omega Ship<p>

The lights flickered all around her as Princess Cerina came to. Her hand hurt so badly. So did her head and back and legs. She moved and felt the instant agony in her hand.

As she moved around, actually crawled around, she coughed and blood came up. Cerina moved to sit up and her side was in pain. She looked down.

She had a wound on her side and part of her pinkie finger pushed in the opposite direction from the rest of her fingers. Cerina bit her lip as she pushed that finger back in place. She then stood up and her vision grayed.

The Purple Space Ranger leaned against the wall...

Cerina reached up to her head. Her hand found her head sticky.

She knew she was in trouble. But she pushed herself off the wall and made her way out of the room she was in. Looking back, it was the Infirmary.

Cerina looked around for the Gold Ranger-he wasn't around. It seemed as if her aim was perfect and the crash knocked him far away from her. At least she hoped so. She made her way down the hall, which was tilted. She had no idea how she got away from the Gold Ranger...but Justin was still on the ship somewhere.

Up ahead, she saw Justin stumble into view. He held his shoulder and he had a cut on his cheek. But he was ok.

Cerina made her way to him. "You ok?" she asked him when she got to him.

"Yea, but you're not."

"This isn't my first star race."

"Get to the infirmary, I'll fix you up."

"No. The ship is damaged. We need to leave now, before the Gold Ranger decides to pounce on us."

Justin nodded, knowing that Cerina had more experience than him.

Cerina led the way to the loading bay, helping Justin along the way.

When they got to the loading bay, Cerina went to a wall locker and opened it. She handed one camping bag to him while she yanked on hers. "Let's go."

"What about Beta?" Justin asked.

"He's off-line." There was a catch in her voice. Cerina went to the loading bay door and hit the door switch.

Nothing happened.

"Ah crap." Cerina pulled the panel off and started to hotwire the wires.

Justin watched the shadows out in the hall in case the Gold Ranger stumbled into view.

After a few minutes, the door slid open. "Let's move. I need to see where we are."

With that, Cerina and Justin abandoned the Omega Ship.

They moved 40 feet away from the damage Omega Ship and looked around. "This is Planet Kilos. It has many caves. Let's find one before nightfall."

"Don't you want to see your ship?" he asked.

"I'll cry if I do. And I don't have time for that. Let's move."

"Ok." Justin followed Cerina, and he saw that she struggled to walk. He was at her side and had his arm around her waist to help her walk. "Your leg's messed up."

"It's my hip actually. But thanks..."

Cerina knew the landscape better than Justin. She took her time getting through the dense forest, looking back to make sure Justin didn't fall too far behind her. She was hurting and her camping bag didn't make it any easier to deal with her injuries.

Justin panted as he leaned against a gray barked tree. "Cerina..! I...need...a min-minute!" Justin took that moment to rest.

Cerina sighed. She turned around and marched over to Justin. She pulled him forward by his shirt and half dragged him along.

"H-HEY!" Justin cried.

"We need to keep moving!" Cerina focused on getting out of the dense forest as soon as possible. She didn't have time to explain everything to the ranger from Earth.

"Wait!" Justin pulled away from her. And he held his arm. "What's the hurry?"

"This forest!" she answered and she walked on.

Justin rushed up behind her. "What about it?"

"We're being watched by the natives. The faster we leave, the smaller our threat is to them."

"Huh?" Justin was confused. But then he swore he saw a pair of eyes watching them. He moved more quickly.

Cerina saw the end of the trail and made her way to it. As soon as she was out of the forest, she was met with a rock face.

Justin was next to her a minute later. "Whoa! We're...not climbing...right?"

"We are." Cerina reached for a handhold in the rock face and steadied herself on the rock. "This is the back of the cave system. Just follow me."

"Um..." Cerina got 4ft above the ground and looked back. "Justin?"

"I...um...I can't climb."

"Oh boy. Then morph. Rangers can climb anything. And I can't carry you."

Justin then morphed as instructed. He then reached for his own hand hold and realized that he indeed knew how to climb. He followed Cerina up about 40Ft, then she climbed sideways to the left.

Justin followed her.

Cerina then made it to the rock platform 20 minutes later. She hopped off panting as a series of cave were before her.

Justin hopped off about 2 minutes later. He demorphed. "No...more..." he complained.

"We need the last cave."

Cerina made her way to the cave and she leaned against the mouth of the cave.

"Cerina!"

"I'm fine." Cerina snapped her fingers and an orb appeared in her hand. Keeping her hand open, she walked into the cave.

Justin cautiously followed.

"Trini and I used this cave a year ago. I doubt anyone has come into it since then," Cerina explained.

"You taught Trini a lot of space stuff, but did you learn any Earth customs from her?" Justin asked as they continued on.

"A few."

"So where did you guys find Wind Rider?" Justin questioned as his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"We found her stuck on a desert planet. Trini was able to free her."

"TJ and I found Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster after they came to Earth when they were freed from an asteroid by one of Divatox's creatures."

"I think you were meant to find them. Trini thought Wind Rider was meant for me. But um...she threw me off."

"Yea, that happened for a bit with us...but after they saw that we were only trying to help them, they bonded with us."

"She didn't throw Trini off." Cerina, believing she was deep enough in the cave, sat down right away.

"Well, Trini was the one to free her right?"

"Yeah."

Justin sat down by her. "Cerina?"

"Just...need a minute."

"Didn't I hear Trey tell you NOT to use the gold staff?"

"I don't take orders well," she admitted.

"Yea, I remember a few times I didn't take orders well either...guess it comes with being the youngest and wanting to prove yourself."

"We have that in common." Cerina closed her eyes.

"You think he'll be able to find us?" Justin asked, concern in his voice.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Shadow could camouflage himself into his environment, can you do that with other objects?

"Yeah." Cerina slid off her camping backpack. She stood up, opened her eyes. "Just...stay here." She went to the mouth of the cave.

Cerina touched the side of the cave and she glowed. A line of the same glow slowly made a seal along the mouth of the cave.

Five Minutes Later

Cerina was hard at work making sure her reflective shield covered the cave edge to edge. Justin unpacked his camping bag and unrolled the sleeping bag. He watched as Cerina finished up and lean into the wall.

Justin got up and jogged over to her. "You tired?"

"Yeah." Cerina's voice was a soft pained sound.

Justin helped her back to their gear and helped her sit down. "I'll get the fire going."

"No need. Get your three crystals out." Cerina slipped off her own camping bag and reached for her own three crystals.

Justin handed her his crystals and she set all six crystals in a circle before pulling out her own space blaster and firing onto them. "Use your turbo blasters too. They'll hold the heat longer," she explained, her face focused on the task at hand.

Justin followed her instructions and there was a quiet between the two as they worked on heating the crystals.

After 15 minutes, Cerina stopped firing. Justin followed suit. Cerina stiffly reached into her bag and pulled out a medical kit. She crawled over to Justin. "Demorph." she instructed.

Justin did as she asked.

Cerina opened her medical kit and with a cleaning gray cloth, she dabbed at his forehead, where there was dry blood from a cut that started in his hairline.

"Ow!" Justin flinched.

Cerina sighed. "Stay still. It needs cleaning before I can seal it."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you." Cerina cleaned up the dry blood and then reached into the kit and pulled out a spoon-shaped gray wand, and a switch on the side made it glow orange and it hummed. Cerina reached into his head and pressed the device onto the cut.

"It hurts!" Justin hissed, his face showing the pain.

"I know," she said softly, sympathy on her face. But she kept working.

Justin did his best to stay still but it wasn't working too well.

Cerina didn't miss a beat. It took 10 minutes too long but his cut was healed.

As Justin touched his head where his cut was, Cerina used the wand on herself, healing the slice on her palm. "Thanks."

"No problem. You need to rest. You're still bruised up."

"You're not kidding."

"Your idea was reckless, and you crashed my ship on purpose! But it worked."

"Wasn't the first time I did something that worked out in the end."

"Sometimes kids have the craziest ideas..." Cerina then focused on a cut on her knee, where her leggings were torn and ripped almost to shreds on her left knee.

"When some of us turbo rangers were caught, I had created a homing device earlier on in the day and Tommy was the only one left free, and he knew about it. I activated it and he found us no problem." Justin said.

"Nice." Cerina then turned the device to her other leg, on her thigh and started on that. "You know your way around tech….and only 13."

"Hey, I was placed in 9th grade at age 12."

"Ninth grade? Are you talking about schooling?"

"Oh right...forgot that you're an alien. Yes, normally 12 year olds are two grades back.

"I resent the word alien here. 'Not from Earth' works." Cerina gave him a pointed look. "And I finished schooling by age 12."

"Alright, I'll give you that one, Cerina, but on Earth schooling is finished at age 18 or so."

"Really? Schooling normally ends at age 14 on Eltar. And tutors come to the students. We don't have a building to go to..." Cerina was deep in thought. "What is this...high school like?"

"It's crazy, but yea, we have a building, and classes change every so often, but if it weren't for Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam, I wouldn't have the life I do now."

"They were the Turbo Rangers, right?" Cerina guessed.

"The first ones, but as their graduation was coming up, they had to each choice someone to take their places. That's where TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley come into the story."

"Wait...Graduation?" she asked. "Is that like a party when your schooling's done? I remember Trini mentioning that before..."

"Yea, so you and Trini must have really talked while she traveled with you."

"A bit; mostly me teaching her about the planets we hid on. It was...a vacation as she called it." Cerina then set the device down. "And those other people you mentioned...they were also Turbo Rangers?"

"TJ and them, yea; Tommy and the other first Turbo rangers had chosen them and it was only after Divatox destroyed our powers that they went into space, and met Andros. According to TJ, Andros didn't take to them at first."

"Andros is like that. A quiet brooder..." Mentioning Andros brought tears to her eyes. "I miss them. Andros…Zhane…Shadow…Trey…Fadus..."

"So how did you guys get chosen to become rangers?" Justin asked, he had been curious, and this seemed like a good time, hopefully to take their minds off of the evil future ranger chasing them.

"Well, Trey and Shadow were older. Andros and Zhane were from my mom's home world, KO-35. She helped train fighters but thought they would be good choices for a Space Ranger team." She smiled as her eyes lit up. "I...I wasn't supposed to be one."

"So how DID you become one?"

"Fadus was courting a princess from Eworken. So my mom thought I could be a ranger. I had finished school," Cerina said with pride, "And I was a better fighter than my dad's royal guards..."

"You know that Zordon was a great mentor, I may not have been under his tutelage for long, but Tommy really looked up to him in that time."

"My dad didn't want ME to be a ranger. I was a...girly princess back then. My dad was a great man. My mom, nature's champion."

"You're a good combination of their spirits."

"What is your mom like, Justin?" Cerina asked as she laid back and raised her left arm up over her head, wincing as she did so. She felt along her ribs and flinched.

"I don't really remember; she died when I was little."

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" Cerina rushed out as she looked guilty for asking.

"It's alright, I do remember that she was a kind person, and my dad loved her very much, in fact, after she died, he closed down his martial arts studio because he said he just couldn't focus."

"I heard that's what happened with Fadus's mom. She gave our dad 4 sons but she fell ill and died when he was 5." Cerina then sat up slowly and reached for some bandages.

"It happens that way sometimes, I'm sure his mom was a great person."

"Our dad couldn't rule well without her. It was years before he met my mom."

"So, where is your mom?"

"She died when I was 13. A freighter explosion." Cerina closed her eyes as she pulled off her space jacket and winced as she tried to take off her top to bandage her ribs, forgetting that Justin was a boy.

"Ummm..."

Cerina stopped before she revealed more than her bruised stomach. "What?"

"Well...usually girls are shy about changing in front of strange boys."

"OH! Oops. Sorry. I am wearing a sports bra. Trini gave me hers. But maybe you can wrap my ribs Justin. Two are broken for sure," she admitted.

Justin was a little nervous...but he had to help her out. He took the bandages and wrapped her ribs. He promised her future self that he'd protect her in this time and he's going to do just that.

Cerina winced as he wrapped them tight. But she read his body language. "Are you...nervous? Have you never seen a girl half dressed?"

Justin blushed a bit.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't make you break any Earth rules, did I?"

"NO; it's just that boys don't usually see girls half undressed till they are about 17."

"Do you have to be married to see girls half undressed?" She jerked when he tightly wrapped the bandages over her broken ribs.

"If only that were the case."

"I'm sorry Justin. I'll keep my shirt on. Promise." Cerina felt him tie the bandages off and she lowered her top.

"It's not your fault, you don't know Earth customs or how Earth teenagers are."

"Thanks." Cerina then looked pointedly at Justin. "Go turn around. I have to take off my leggings. But I'll keep my skirt on."

Justin was quick in that instance and gave the Eltarian princess some privacy.

She worked her boots off and with some work, got her ruined leggings off of her. She then looked at the first hit she took from the Gold Ranger. The back of her leg, right above the knee, was swollen and looked red with burnt edging. "I'm good. Thanks."

Justin turned around. He saw the blast on the back of her leg and whistled. "It looks bad."

"I need it bandaged."

Justin did just that, wrapping it like a pro in two minutes flat. He then helped her sit up. "I've been wondering...how did you meet the Phantom Ranger and the others?"

"Well I knew Trey and Shadow obviously, but I fell into Zhane's arms by accident." Cerina giggled.

"He seemed upset before you created that blast...how come?"

"He was supposed to be my husband." she admitted.

"No...way." Justin was surprised.

"Yes...he proposed to me when I was 13, before my mom died." Cerina seemed sad.

"How did you two get so close in that short time?"

"He made me smile. He protected me, respected me...I think me falling into his arms that day...it was my 12th birthday, made him fall in love."

"I heard you say something about a lame proposal..."

"Yeah, he was 15. I guess he wanted to prove to my dad how serious he was about being my husband." Cerina sighed with longing. "I should be planning my wedding right now. Eltarians marry at 17 at the earliest. Guess that won't happen if the Gold Ranger finds us..."

"Zhane and the others WILL find us; don't give up...Queen Cerina."

Cerina laughed. "I'm not queen yet, Justin."

"You are in the time this Gold Ranger is from."

Cerina's stomach chose that moment to growl. "Excuse me. My stomach's rude."

Justin's growled as well. "...guess we need to eat something."

"Check your left side pocket of your packing gear. Trini showed me how to make something called trail mix. It's good." Cerina reached over to her bag and to the pocket and she pulled out a sealed folding-like bag. "Just tear it from the side."

"Oh man, that would be good right now." Justin said.

Justin reached into his bag and pulled out two of them. He tore one open and grabbed a handful. He ate with relish.

Cerina laughed. "You were hungry. I can hunt you know, just tell me next time, ok?"

"This will do for now. Can't risk you getting hurt any more by the gold ranger."

"I plan to hunt in the morning." she warned him. "Gold Ranger or not."

"I've heard stubbornness can get you killed."

"True. But it's fun." Cerina smiled at him. "There's water in your bag too. We'll have to boil some tomorrow."

"Alright, but you know I'm going with you tomorrow." Justin remarked.

"Fine," she said in an exasperated sigh.

With that, the two let the warmth of the crystals flow over them and in their injured states, the exhaustion took over and they were asleep in no time.


	8. Chapter 8

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. ***

Chapter 8

20 yrs in the future...on planet Eltar...

Queen Cerina ran down the hall of her war-torn palace, dodging the chunks of wall that had fallen over the last decade or so ago. Her long blue-blonde hair fell in a gentle wave behind her.

She burst into the Infirmary, and she saw Justin, her captain of the guard, unconscious on the only working bed, doctors scurrying around to stabilize the youngest ranger...period.

She looked to the far wall, Trent Mercer and Kira Ford, the White and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers stand over the last medi-bed, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger laying upon it.

"Queen Cerina," came Dr. Xiog's gentle voice as he came to her. "Dr. Oliver and the remaining Dino Thunder Rangers were able to rescue the Blue Turbo Ranger...but at a horrible cost. There's nothing we can do."

"I understand." Cerina made her way over to the other remaining rangers.

Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, was burned on one side of his body, and he had his helmet torn open so he could breathe.

Cerina stood on the empty side of the medi-bed. "Tommy," she whispered sadly.

"Don't ...be sad for me. I knew saving Justin would be the end...of me."

"Just rest now...ok?" Cerina encouraged quietly.

"Trent...Kira...you two need to listen to...Cerina...now. She's in charge..."

"Dr. O." Kira said; a sadness present in her voice.

"It's ok...Kira..."

"We're the only ones left...but at least the dino gems' power transferred." Trent remarked.

"That's right..." Tommy's eyes started to close.

"Tommy…thank you for serving under my father for all those years. Your legend will live on," Cerina said. She took a breath and let it out softly. "I'll take care of them, Tommy...promise..." Cerina whispered as Tommy closed his eyes...and took his last breath.

"Where's Cam?" Cerina asked, holding herself together and taking charge.

"Trying to fix Cyber Cam," Trent answered as he held Kira.

"Thanks." Cerina pulled the sheet up over Tommy's body and went to the castle's lab to see the Green Samurai Ranger.

* * *

><p>Eltar Science Labs<p>

Cam, the Green Samurai ranger from the Ninja Storm era, was the last survivor of his group, but he was also super smart and Queen Cerina was happy to have him around. He was working on Cyber Cam, who seems to have been loaded down with multiple data destroying viruses.

There came a knock on the door to the lab and Queen Cerina came in. "Cam." She started. "...Tommy didn't make it."

Cam sighed. He had met the great Tommy Oliver when his now deceased teammates Shane, Tori and Dustin were turned evil by his own uncle, Luthor. "I'm sure Trent and Kira aren't taking it well."

"No. They're not. But now all of the unbound dino gems are locked up with the Wind and Thunder morphers." Cerina wanted to cry. This war with Gasket and the Machine Empire was never ending and death-rittled.

"We'll find a way...do you know if your message ever reached Justin in the past?" Cam asked.

"I hope it did. Our time grows short. But at least the Quasar Sabers are all in one place too. I may need to launch and all-out final fight with Gasket."

"You know that if we lose you, then it's over."

"I know." Cerina then thought about something. "How's Cyber Cam?"

"Whatever Gasket did to him...it's destroying his very programming and ALL the data that he has gained over the years. There's nothing more I can do."

"Crap...Cam, I am going into this last fight with ALL of our available zords. Can we do it?"

"You have the strength to control Dragonzord. Trent and Kira can handle the Dino Thunder zords. My programming skills are already set to help me with the wind ranger and thunder ranger zords. You can handle the Delta Megazord. Yes; it's possible...but I don't know the complete outcome"

"I only want us to try. The remaining Eltarian fleet will join us. And I have Auric's Key...thanks to Tanya, the Zeo Yellow Ranger..." Cerina looked out of the boarded up window, watching the red sky...

"We'll fight to our last strength, your majesty."

"Cam...last time, it's Cerina. You can call me Cerina. There are no titles among rangers..." Cerina recited absently.

"Alright."

Cerina then smacked her own head. "I forgot about the Turbo Mega Zord! Hopefully Justin's up to it."

"I'm sure he is. Justin's strong willed, not to mention stubborn. He'll fight in this battle with you."

"I still can't believe Jason would betray us like this." Cerina said, thinking about who was using the gold ranger powers for evil.

"If we can destroy Gasket and his family, then Jason will be free." Cam reminded her.

Cerina nodded...she missed Zhane, her husband. She needed him. "I already know that **he's** going to die too. Jason's too far gone now." Just then, something flashed into her mind...Jason didn't know he was evil, something had happened to him when he and Tommy were Zeo rangers.

"Cerina?"

"He didn't know...not at first. But now…The Jason Scott the rangers once knew is gone…I have to end him. At least, I might be willing to try. But I won't hold my breath. Be ready in 12 hours." Cerina then left the lab, wanting to see her husband.

* * *

><p>In the Past, morning on planet Kilos<p>

Justin woke up feeling quite sore and rested.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

He looked around for Cerina. And he quickly panicked.

Cerina wasn't there.

He ran his hand through his hair and pushed his feet into his shoes and ran to the mouth of the cave-

Only to see Cerina cooking over an open small fire. The skinned animal-or was it alien animal?- was nearly cooked.

Cerina's long hair brushed the ground unbounded and in the sunlight of the morning-the sky had one normal sun and one red sun- her hair looked glacial blue, through and through.

She smiled at Justin. "Morning! Breakfast will be ready soon."

"You scared me."

"Well, you were so tired, and I woke up when the suns rose into the sky. I didn't go far."

"What _IS_ that?" Justin asked of the cooking animal.

"It's called a M'fusok. Tastes like Earth's horse meat."

"Um...we don't eat horse."

"Trini said that in some cultures they do. And that in your 1800's, it was considered a delicacy."

"Oh."

"Go straighten out your hair. It's ...all over the place." Cerina then let out a giggle.

Justin ran his fingers through it again and Cerina saw that it did little to help the hair. She laughed.

"Your hair is sweeping the ground," Justin countered.

"I plan to shower after breakfast. You're welcomed to join me."

Justin heavily blushed.

"I won't be naked silly! I have a bathing suit."

"Oh."

"It's done." Cerina then took the stick off of the fire and carried it back inside. She then spiked it into the ground and came out to put out the fire.

Justin stood there.

"Go on and eat. It tasted really good. Then we can go to the falls."

Cerina took down her cooking fire in just a few moments and she hid all the parts under a rock. She saw Justin sigh in contentment. "Full, Justin?"

"Yeah..." Justin enjoyed breakfast even though he ate an animal he didn't know.

Cerina stood up and went back into the cave to get her small carrier bag. She came back out. "Time for the falls."

"Are we climbing again?" Justin whined.

"No silly. We take the path." Cerina headed to a small, narrow walkway at the other end of the ledge. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Cerina was careful as her and Justin made their way to the falls. It was only 200 feet away and it was a lush alcove of beauty with pinkish-clear water falling from above.<p>

Cerina placed her bag next to some rocks next to the falls themselves. After pulling out a small circular item, she pulled off her space jacket and boots.

Justin examined a slate grey leafy plant before he saw Cerina bend over and pull off her skirt. He shut his eyes right away.

Now in her bathing suit, she looked over at Justin and she chuckled. She then undid her braid and her light blue hair flowed free down her back. "Ok Justin. I'm good."

"You need a bell to tell me when you...um...undress?" he said, ending on a squeak when he saw her.

Cerina shook her head. "I refuse to wear a bell."

Justin gawked at her.

Her bathing suit was very revealing...and he was trying to not notice anything about her.

Her suit was a lilac glittery color with the sides all exposed. It was also a halter-top style, being held in place by a thin string. The middle of her suit was split, revealing the sides of her chest and her naval. And the back of the suit was very open, only two strings holding it to her body as the back of her suit started at her waist. She slowly made her way into the water, clueless as to how she was affecting him. So he checked out all of the plants to distract himself.

Cerina then began to hum, and her voice got Justin's attention.

He looked back at her and she splashed the water around her, as if playing. Justin wondered when was the last time Cerina got to relax and be a kid?

Justin made his way to the edge of the falls, and he watched Cerina enjoy herself.

But a flower-like plant caught his eyes and he went to it.

Cerina turned around to check on Justin when she saw him reach for the Z'noch. "Justin! Pull your hand back! Now!" she cried, getting out of the water as fast as she could.

"Why?" Justin asked as he did as he was told instantly. He then noticed small teeth outlined the petals.

Cerina ran over to him. "Because that plant will try to eat your hand!" Dripping wet, she put her hands on his shoulders and turned him away. "The Z'noch plant will digest blood from anything crazy enough to touch its petals. It's similar to a plant on Earth...Trini told me the name...hm...a Flytrap?"

"Venus Flytrap?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Thanks for the tip."

"No prob." Cerina then saw how he was blushing. "Justin?"

"Um...that's really...showing ...stuff..."

Cerina looked down at her bathing suit. "Are boys on Earth prunes?!"

"Uh, I think the word is prudes and no. It's just that you're so...beautiful. Zhane's lucky." Justin remarked, his blush going an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh..."

"If you were on Earth; you'd be beating guys away from you."

"Really?" Cerina teased. To her, it sounded like the boys on Justin's planets would have lost control of their hearts and die if they saw her.

"Yea, they would all want to date you, but you're not just only committed to someone else, but you can read people really well, and most of them would only want you for...well I'm not old enough to understand fully."

Cerina then turned red herself. "Justin...Let me finish up then I'll cover up."

"Okay; I'll just try to tell the difference between the plants and the flytraps."

She shook her head. "I wish all guys were as careful as you, little brother." Cerina kissed his forehead and went back to the water to finish bathing.

About ten minutes later, she climbed out and pulled out two towel-like cloths; one that she wrapped around her waist and one to dry off her long hair.

"I shouldn't take long...but don't look okay?" Justin said. He needed to wash his hair as best he could so he could get it to stay down.

Cerina closed her eyes for him. "On Eltar, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Why not?" he asked as he tore off his shirt.

"Because you'd be waited on. It can be...annoying at times," she admitted.

"Why would I be waited on?"

Cerina merely chuckled. "You'll see when we get to Eltar."

"Wait-you're going home?!"

"Yes. I need to get the piece of the sword of power that's there. So it can be reformed."

"The piece? I thought the sword was there?" Justin stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the water.

"The sword is in pieces...for protection." Cerina added evasively as she threw her soap at Justin, who caught it. "You can use it."

"Um...thanks..." He sniffed it so it didn't have a flowery scent. Which it didn't.

Cerina dried her hair but watched Justin from time to time.

"Hey Cerina, why did you call me little brother?" Justin asked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

"Because...you remind me of me when I was your age...before I left my life behind." Cerina reached for her brush and started to work on her hair.

"You regret doing it...don't you?"

"I was just trying to save them...the Mercerites almost killed them...and all they did was try and protect me."

"It's what rangers do; you know that better than anyone else."

"Yeah," she said absently, brushing her hair into a braid.

"You know, Tommy was about to be destroyed by Divatox, and TJ and Cassie were there to save him. They didn't care what was going on, but they couldn't just leave him in her clutches." Justin said, remembering the events of when the old turbo rangers had to transfer their powers. "Sacrifice is part of the job."

Cerina focused on her braiding, ignoring her own tears.

"Listen, once we stop Gasket, the Mercerites will deactivate, and you can return to your old life."

"I know..." Cerina then wrapped her braid up into a quick bun and held it down with a few metal sticks.

It was just then that Justin finished up and was putting his shirt back on. "So did you remember the canteens for the water?"

"Yeah. Better fill them up." Cerina wiped at her eyes before pulling out four canteens. She pulled them open so they went from flat to bottles in seconds.

Justin took one from the pile and got to the water's edge...but there was a problem, as he stepped on a moss like covered rock and fell right into the pool. Cerina was quick to pull him out but she could tell that he was hurt.

"Oh man...what was that stuff." Justin said, and pain was lacing his voice.

She sprang into action, using her medi-kit to wrap Justin's cut up foot. "Ikzan. Similar to moss from Earth."

"Seems to be slicker than moss." Justin said.

She then filled the remaining canteens put everything back into her bag and secured her bag. She then lifted Justin into her arms. "It is. It also cuts skin like paper when touched."

"Whoa! You're...going to carry me?!"

"You can't walk on that foot."

"This is embarrassing..." he whispered.

"At least no one can see you." Cerina made her way back up to the cave, carrying Justin bridal style, his right foot wrapped. She never got winded while carrying him and her smile hid poorly the fact that she was enjoying this a bit too much.

Justin was still NOT happy, and his body being tense told Cerina that as she was carrying him.

"I should have warned you about the Ikzan." she remarked. Once she got them to the cave, she walked Justin over to his sleeping bag and sat him on it. She reached over to the med kit to clean the deep gash from knee to ankle.

Justin tried moving his foot and hissed as a fresh surge of pain hit him. Cerina then grabbed the cleaning cloth and dabbed the gash with the greatest of care.

"It really hurts." he told her.

"I'll try to be..." Cerina then stopped. She felt her heart sank.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked after Cerina removed the rest of the bandages.

"The Ikzan cut all the way to your bones. It's rare but it can happen. Ikzan can be found on over 40 planets…"

"Any way to fix it?" Justin questioned.

"I can do something better than just patching it up. I need to concentrate." Cerina held his leg with great care and closed her eyes.

Justin was nervous. "Um...Cerina?"

She never responded as she glowed a stark white-yellow, her light growing brighter to the point that Justin had to close his eyes.

His foot was engulfed in this light.

Cerina focused her energy on mending the muscles along with the skin and easing the Earth Ranger's pain.

Justin felt sleepy and he lay back, his eyes drifting close as he no longer felt any pain.

Cerina waited until the deep cuts were completely sealed before she opened her eyes and Justin was asleep.

His foot was no longer cut up and bleeding, but it still needed to be protected for a while. She wrapped his foot with clean bandages and then covered him with a thermal blanket. After making sure he was sound asleep, she stood up.

She felt her vision gray. But she blinked and it was gone.

Cerina then tapped her morpher to test its weight. She then went outside to see how much time she had.

The sun was high in the sky and slightly over the north side of the planet.

Her decision made, Cerina took off, looking to see if she could get back to her ship and find Beta.

* * *

><p>In the Future…<p>

Queen Cerina guided the Delta Megazord toward KO-35. She knew that even with all of the Megazords present and the remaining 40,000 Eltarian Fleet ships, it wasn't going to be enough.

Justin was seated behind her, and was unusually quiet. She knew it was nerves. They were going to get into a fight none may survive.

As Cerina mentally prepared herself to fight Gasket and his family, Justin slowly stood up from his seat. His eyes flashed red for a moment. His mission was at hand.

Cerina felt something was up. She slowly pulled her blaster from her holster...

Justin saw the smallest of movements from her and sat back down quietly.

His timing wasn't right.

Cerina was going to keep an eye on Justin, but she heard commotion coming over the comm.

"Cam, are you sure about this?" Trent asked.

"It's our only chance to end this war." Cam said.

"Isn't Cerina the one leading this mission?" Kira asked.

"I am; but Cam is the strategist."

"Cerina suggested we bring all the zords in this fight as a show of strength."

"Justin, time for you to get to Turbo Megazord," Cerina told him, a hitch in her voice.

"Right." Justin stood up and paused. "You sure you want an all-out fight with Gasket?"

"It's time to end this."

"Ok. See you soon!" Justin then headed over to the Turbo Megazord.

"Cam...it's your party," Cerina told him.

"I wish it wasn't..." Cam said.

"You know I believe in you."

"Of course, Prin-uh...Cerina..."

"Just follow the plan, and we'll do just fine," Cerina said.

"I can't wait to end this whole thing!" Trent said happily.

"Let's make Dr. O and ALL the fallen rangers proud." Kira said, her ptera zord screeching in unison with her wishes.

* * *

><p>Back in the past…<p>

The large group of rangers arrived at the downed ship, and they were starting to worry, but none more so that Trey, Zhane, Andros and Shadow. Seeing as Cerina had grown up with them, they couldn't help but want to rush into the ship.

"Alright, let's find this gold ranger and make him pay." Zhane said with a take charge tone in his voice.

"Relax Zhane, let's find Justin and Cerina first." Shadow remarked, keeping a level head.

Zhane charged on ahead. He got to the open hatched door, turns on his light stick and plunged inside. Consequences be damned.

"Zhane!" Andros ran after him and so did Trey and Shadow.

"Does he always show this much spirit?" Trini questioned.

"Yeah," came Shadow's answer, being the last one in to chase Zhane.

Zhane stood there, midway down the hall, looking at the panels that had fallen off, the hanging wires from everywhere, the comp systems malfunctioning.

Andros stood next to Zhane. "This place is a mess."

"Was it fighting that did all of this damage, or the crash?" Trey asked, not really knowing much about Omega.

"The crash..." Andros starts to say but he saw blaster marks on a fallen panel. He examined it. "And the fighting."

"We should try to find them," Shadow said.

"Split up...teams of two." Tommy said, his leadership qualities coming back to the surface.

Trini went to the storage room right away; she knew the ship better than most of the former rangers, which was located just off the hatch door and she saw that the camping gear was gone. "No need. They aren't on the ship!"

"TOMMY!" Billy yelled from outside.

Everyone went back outside. Billy was kneeled down to the sand and saw that there were two sets of tracks. "Looks like they left the ship on their own."

"Teams of two, just like Tommy suggested." TJ said.

"Oh yea, you guys were red Rangers." Shadow remarked.

Tommy nodded. "Billy and Trini. Jason and Trey. Zack and Kimberly. Shadow and Cassie. Zhane and me. Andros and TJ. Carlos and Ashley. Keep the comms open."

* * *

><p>Back in the future…<p>

Gasket's main two ships got into position, as the Delta Megazord approached with all of the other Megazords following...

Gasket smiled as he hailed the Delta Megazord. He laughed before saying, "You must think I'm naive."

"Not even," Cerina said tensely.

"Were you truly thinking you could land on KO-35, besiege my castle and attack my armies?! You have been a thorn that must be eliminated."

"I've been proud to be that thorn, you will NOT keep my mother's planet." Cerina hollared.

"I have kept her planet, the Earth, you name it, I have it!"

"This ends now, I'm taking back one of my homes and the homes of my knights."

"Go ahead. I'll enjoy the slaughter..."

Gasket's flanking ship fired on the Delta Megaship.

Cerina took the hit and returned fire.

"So how does it feel to be a widow soon."

"Archerina..." Cerina whispered. "How will you feel to be widowed... permanently?" Cerina fired again, damaging Archerina's ship.

The Delta Megazord headed for KO-35.

"Good luck stopping me." Cerina stated over the comm connection.

"You will die then, Queen Cerina! All ships! OPEN FIRE!" cried Gasket.


	9. Chapter 9

The Phantom Princess

A Power Rangers In Space Fic

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

***Since I normally write Batman Beyond and Young Justice fics, I had this fic collecting dust in a notebook. When my fellow DC co-author Reina Grayson decided to re-write her PR fic, I decided to take a break as well and get my own PR fic out. And she has helped me improve a few parts so it's way better than what I wrote WAAAAAAYYY back in 2000... I don't own Power Rangers or any of its seasons because if I did…it would have had at least a PG13 and above rating…As such, my fic is rated teen. ***

Chapter 9

Back in the past…

The Gold Ranger watched as Cerina filled her next empty container with water. She had herself positioned sideways on her hunches, as if she expected to be attacked from behind and didn't present her back.

He waited for her to move but she never did. She was so cautious in her movements that he grew impatient.

Cerina stood up and the Gold Ranger was posed to strike when he saw that Cerina's left hand inched to her Space Sais...and he knew that she sensed his presence. Her perceptions of her environment were always top notch; it was a skill no other ranger ever fully mastered.

He backed away slowly, silently so she wouldn't see him.

Cerina packed up her gear and walked away from him, a hand on one of her sais.

Frustrated, the Gold Ranger stood up. Before he could pursue her, he heard his comm come to life. "Gold Ranger...you are needed." came Gasket's voice.

"My King...I am in pursuit of Queen Cerina," he whispered.

"Leave her to the Mercerites. She was foolish to come to me. Now you can complete your mission back at the castle."

"As you wish, Master." The Gold Ranger then summoned Mercerites…..100 in all. He used his finger-length remote to activate the hologram program imbedded into their programing. All 100 Mercerites changed their appearance to that of the Gold Ranger. Nodding at the results and likeness of himself, he summoned a time portal to return to his own time.

The Mercerites locked onto Cerina's heat signature and all of them spread out, hoping to corner her.

Cerina started climbing up to the cave her and Justin were camped out at.

She paused half-way up. The Eltarian Princess sensed that something felt very wrong. She then changed direction and climbed over to the far left.

Cerina then looked back down.

A blast came up at her, and struck the rocks under her.

She screamed as she fell off of the rock face and landed onto the ground twenty feet below. She gasped and groaned in pain as she moved.

She blinked several times, the pain setting her body on overload.

She sat up rather slowly and she saw the Gold Ranger purposely make his way to her.

Her eyes had stark terror in them. Her face went white with fear. Her heart beats were being measured by her amounting panic...

* * *

><p>Everyone had taken different directions, Andros and TJ remaining behind for now to check Omega more. Borrowed comms for the former rangers in tow, seeing as the originals comms were different from the others….they needed a common system. Now they could keep in constant contact.<p>

Andros moved deeper into Omega and although wires hung from above him and they sparked with power, nothing could have prepared him for what he came upon.

Beta…in pieces.

Beta's torso hung nearly separated from the rest of him.

His head was nearly decapitated, with only wires that were fried holding him together...kinda.

Andros ran to Beta and checked to see if by some miracle Beta was still online.

But he was off-line.

"TJ!" Andros yelled frantically.

There was feet stomping and TJ came into view. "Andros?!"

"TJ...this is bad..." Andros said. He kneeled before the downed android. "This is...was Beta. He was Cerina's protector."

"So he was like Alpha six, yet it seems he wasn't a match for the evil Gold Ranger..." TJ commented. "Looks like he put up one hell of a fight, though."

"Yeah. Same basic design. But Beta had the fire power to back them up."

"We need to get him back to DECA. We might be able to repair him. If not, the scientists on Eltar can..." Andros looked so lost. "Beta was there...at the start of the Space Rangers."

"That's right TJ...he was. We made so many mistakes against Lord Zedd...and Beta bailed us out."

"But he went with Cerina after she faked her death..."

"He was decommissioned after she "died". He must've found her. Beta had a great tracking system. I couldn't tell you how many times he came to rescue us Space Rangers in the beginning…"

"I've only heard of Billy's genius, but maybe he can get Beta back together and online." TJ remarked.

"Yeah. Help me get him back. After everything he did to help me out as a ranger...he deserves to be put back together."

"Right."

"DECA, prepare for teleportation, Me and TJ...along with a robot." Andros said into his morpher.

"Right away Andros."

* * *

><p>Jason and Trey were searching the edge of the small stretch of forest for any tracks.<p>

"How have you been doing since returning the ranger power to me?" Trey asked; curiosity in his mind.

"Ok. No effects. It's almost like it never happened." Up until now, the two had been quiet, a cloud hanging over the pair.

"Do you miss being a ranger?"

"Sometimes," Jason admitted. "I wonder...if I would miss it to the point of stealing your ranger powers."

"I do not believe that you stole them...I believe you destroyed me for them." Trey said, figuring out what Jason was talking about.

"How? I thought no one can touch you?" Jason peered into the dark forest, trying to mask his shock from such a statement.

"You are an ex ranger, and a formidable warrior. Besides, I understand that evil makes you stronger."

Jason said nothing.

"Tommy and I have talkied and he told me about what happened with Maligore."

"Ah." Jason then spotted two sets of footprints. "Trey...looks like Cerina and Justin went this way..."

* * *

><p>Trini and Billy headed due east; toward the rocky sand dunes of Kilos.<p>

She pointed out to Billy all of the different plants that Cerina had pointed out to Trini over the years. Billy soaked up the knowledge.

Trini kept rubbing her morpher, which stayed hidden under her long sleeved shirt.

"Trini? Are you uneasy?"

"Mercerites show up when you **never** want them to..." Trini snapped her head over at a rock formation as soon as she heard a noise.

It bothered Billy that Trini was so on guard; but she had been gone for almost 4 years. The Trini he knew had been...dampened.

Billy watched as Trini seemed to be eyeing that same rock formation, which looked like a twisted coral-thing, and he had a bad feeling... "Should we go there?"

"It wouldn't hurt…Cerina liked caves…"

* * *

><p>Zack and Kimberly picked their way through the brush as they were slow in their search.<p>

But Kim was clearly upset about the way the teams were set up.

"Kim? What's on your chest?"

"I was hoping to talk to Tommy. But he went with Zhane. It's like he's trying NOT to be alone with me or something."

"Well, you did break up with him in a letter. From a guy's point of view, we get hurt but we move on."

"I want a second chance, Zack." Kimberly straightened herself and moved ahead of Zack.

"Tommy told me about the letter. You said you felt like you met the person you were meant to be with." Zach remarked as he ran to catch up to Kim.

"I know. That lasted 2 years. He was jealous of my Penn Gobal success."

"Tommy was hurt, last I knew of he was with Kat for a while, but I don't know where that went. He's pretty ho-hum about it." Zack then saw some foot tracks near Kimberly and kneeled down to check them out. "This isn't good."

Kimberly agreed. There were multiple sets of footprints headed toward the mountain range.

"Looks like this gold ranger is on Cerina's trail, let's go." Kim said.

Zack tapped his comm. "Um...Andros? We may not be alone here," Zack said.

"I figured as much," Andros agreed. "I counted 20 on my end. Anyone else?"

"We got a few sets too," Carlos added.

"Stay close in your groups. Don't fight if you can help it." Andros warned the others.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Cassie were checking around, and after hearing that the others had found tons of Mercerite footprints, they were staying really close together.<p>

Cassie watched Shadow from the corner of her eye checking the ground in front of them. "Is something...wrong?"

"No...I thought Cerina might be bending light to cover her tracks but there's nothing here."

"After the fight, she's probably weak."

"Not Cerina. She always has energy." Shadow sounded so sure of himself.

"Could anything happen that would make her use her powers enough to weaken herself? Like if she or even Justin were hurt?"

"Maybe. But it takes a lot of energy to do it...cloaking..."

Cassie just looked at Shadow.

"If she's cloaking an entrance of anything, depending on how large the opening is...it can drain her. And that's when she has no injuries... Cerina's small. So the amount of power she has is based on the ratio of body mass..."

"So if she used her cloaking AND healed herself or anyone hurt..."

"Or any combination of anything...she can overexert herself. And if she doesn't properly rest..." Shadow looked ahead at the alcove of caves some distance away..."She'd go there..."

Just then, Shadow stopped. "Cassie, I've been thinking about something..."

"You think Cerina went to the mountains?" Cassie asked.

"That and...seeing how Zhane still has feelings for her...makes me think about us."

Cassie was taken back. "Us?"

"I know you like me, but I feel more than that for you." Shadow said as he went down to one knee.

Cassie backed up. She was so not ready for this.

"I mean it; when you were the pink turbo ranger, you did everything you could to help me; and yet, I never expressed that. Now I am, and I wish to be with you forever."

"Shadow...I'm...I like you a lot...and I don't know how things are done on Eltar...I'm not ready... I'm sorry..."

"I believe the earth phrase is: The offer will stand...whenever you're ready."

There was a sigh of relief from her...but she felt bad for rejecting the offer. "I'm really sorry. It's just...I need more time. To get to know you...And this was all of a sudden…"

"I can understand that. You're right, Eltar is different, but I spent enough time on Earth to see that you are right too. We did not spend enough time as ourselves around each other. As I said, the offer will stand until you are ready."

Cassie smiled at him. "When we rescue your sister, we are so spending time together."

"Then let's hurry up and find her." Shadow said with a smile as he stood up.

He headed right for the mountain area, holding out his hand for Cassie to take; which she did.

* * *

><p>They weren't far from Omega when Tommy looked at Zhane and noticed he had a determined look on his face. "She's a tough girl, Zhane. Look, I know you want answers-"<p>

"I want more than that. I want her in my arms...forever."

"I know how you feel, but Kim and I just weren't meant to be," Tommy remarked.

"That's not me and Cerina!" Zhane exclaimed.

"I know, but for a while, Kim and I were the way you're acting about Cerina."

"Did you ever have to save her from dying?" Zhane asked.

Tommy chuckled. "Yea, a couple of times."

"Me too. Zedd never played with us Space Rangers."

"Wait...you guys fought Zedd?!"

"Yea, he wasn't easy...but we were just kids at the time, so inexperienced."

"Then he left for Earth..." Tommy reasoned.

"Then it was Gasket and Archerina...until she 'died' "

"Dang…then we got them along with Gasket's parents."

"I guess they all tracked Zordon down and seeing as he was protecting Earth...they wanted it." Zhane remarked, but his voice still held sadness about Cerina. "But...I think Gasket planned to get rid of Cerina and Shadow way before now… " Zhane stepped over a raised tree root.

"They're Zordon's kids; I bet they wanted to weaken him emotionally."

"Yeah. But very few knew of Fadus. Which was a good thing."

"It is. He was safe from the enemies. So how did he stay hidden for so long?"

"Well, Rita took his coin away so without a coin, he wasn't a threat. Very few knew that Fadus was really Zordon's son. Zordon was married twice. Fadus was from his first marriage."

"Wait...his coin wasn't the green one, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man...so I had HIS legacy to live up to." Tommy had no idea that being the Green Ranger was supposed to fall to this Fadus guy.

"Fadus was an amazing Green Ranger. He was known as the most dangerous ranger in the universe...dangerous for the bad guys."

"Yea, Jason and I were a fierce combo...after I got out from under Rita's spell."

"I believe it. I would love to see Dragonzord in dragon mode one more time. It breathed ice fire."

"Didn't know about that."

"You never knew it had a dragon mode? Did you know about the gold shield?"

"I know I could transfer it when the others needed the protection."

"Ok. Zordon never told you? Obviously you knew about its two zord modes..."

"There was its mode when it came out of the sea; then it had its battle mode and it could combine with the other zords to form an Ultra Dragonzord."

"Yeah. But did you know that it could turn into a dragon?"

"Did not know that, tell me about it." Tommy replied with excitement in his voice. He had been a ranger for a long time, with different eras of rangers…but he missed Dragonzord the most…

"I only saw it once... but Dragonzord, when called on, came out of the sky in black and green metal in imitation of Earth's long-lithe dragons. In the right light, it looked like it owned scales. But then it changed into its Battle Mode."

Tommy was stunned, he never knew this, but was amazed. "And this ice fire breath?"

"Oh, with a 6-note flute blow, the ice fire came out in its dragon mode only."

"As Billy would say; morphinominal. I wish I could have seen it before the green ranger powers were drained forever."

"Yeah. If I could see it one more time..." Zhane then saw movement in the thick trees and stopped.

Zhane looked at the bushes, and Tommy recognized the look on his teammates face. "Take them from both sides?" Tommy whispered.

"Yeah. Be careful. I can't tell what it is yet. Could be Mercerites," Zhane whispered.

Tommy nodded and the two former rangers split and went to either side of the trees.

Zhane tip-toed to the bushes...and a 6-antler headed animal on rabbit's feet hopped out of the bushed and kept going.

Zhane laughed. "Wow...I am paranoid!"

"How bad are the Mercerites?" Tommy questioned. "Did you ever fight them before?"

"Yeah. We weren't ready for them. They put the Super Putties to horrible shame. We were all injured..." Zhane took a breath and let it out slowly. "Cerina...used her...Space Sais to tear one up...they weren't...happy..."

"Then that's when Cerina did it. Andros said something about the purple space ranger being about protection more than anything."

"Yeah. All I remember was seeing her leading them to toward a cliff before passing out...then when I came to...she was gone...and her blood led off the cliff..."

Tommy didn't know what to say, he'd never dealt with the death of a fellow ranger, but he knew she did it for a good reason. "Zhane, let me ask this..."

Zhane looked right at Tommy.

"If you were the purple ranger and she were silver; would you have done the same thing if YOU were the one the Mercerites were truly after?"

"I don't know..." Zhane answered. He never thought about the role reversal. And why would he have done that? Cerina had been dead all this time.

"She didn't want to lose you, and I'm sure you two were engaged by then, right?"

"We were..." Zhane then saw a blur…a purple blur.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." Tommy stated as he also saw the blur.

"CERINA!" Zhane ran after it.

"Yep, he's thinking it." Tommy said as if Zhane hadn't even heard him.

That's when 20 Mercerites ran after that blur.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>Andros and TJ were not strangers to searching a planet together, and this was a BIG mission. After setting Beta into the science lab, both TJ and Andros left DECA to head for the mountain area.<p>

Using the Galaxy Gliders, the pair got there in about 10 minutes.

The mountain was littered with dozens of caves. Starting on the lower ledges, Andros and TJ checked out each cave.

"Why did you want to head here?" TJ asked.

"Cerina loves caves. So if she needed to hide in a cave, this area would be the likely spot."

TJ hit his head on the top of one cave. "OW!"

"Careful. She was always smaller, so this cave might work." Andros got on his knees to shine his light into it.

"Nothing," TJ announced, rubbing his forehead.

"We need to check them all," Andros told him.

"So, you saw her as a little sister?" TJ asked, knowing Andros' past of growing up without Karone.

"Yeah. She was the youngest at 13. And managed to get into a little trouble." Andros smiled. "And when your older brothers are Shadow and Fadus...things happen."

"Example?"

"She was learning to fly DECA and she shut off the autopilot…almost got the Astro Megaship sucked into a black hole."

"Wow, but what did Shadow and Fadus have to do with that?"

"Each one was raised different. Fadus was raised to rule, Shadow to lead and Cerina...she had lots of freedom..." Andros' brow frowned. "All of this running...it must've grated her need to be free."

"So Cerina is going to be interesting to meet," TJ mused as they hit the next cave.

"That she is, but you've seen some of what she could do. I just hope Justin's alright too." Andros said. Even though he had only met Justin on one mission, he was worried since the boy had never been off of Earth before now. It was then that an idea hit the Red Space Ranger.

"What're looking for?"

"Something's not right. See, if Cerina is hiding them both, she would bend the light to reflect emptiness. But if you shine a light, you can see the faint light reflect this light. That's how we find them."

"Ah." TJ then saw a narrow path heading upward to the next area of caves. "Are we heading up?"

"Yeah." Andros got up and headed for it.

TJ started up, and felt how steep it was going up.

He and Andros made their way up to the next area. A little winded but otherwise alright.

Inside the cave; Justin was listening to the sounds outside, and he heard rocks sliding, like someone was walking toward him. He stayed quiet, but he was also ready to fight if he had to. He did feel better but wasn't a hundred percent.

Outside, Andros shined his light around a cave's entrance. "There's one more area if they aren't here."

"Andros?" Justin said lowly.

Andros paused. He headed for the next cave.

Justin saw Andros come into view, followed by TJ.

"Guys!" Justin said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Justin?!" TJ walked into the cave, Andros right behind him. As they headed in, they felt a shield bend around them, so Andros had been right about Cerina hiding them both.

"TEJ!"

"You look good," TJ said

Justin crawled out of his sleeping bag.

That was when TJ saw how tired the young Ranger was.

The two space rangers also saw his foot and leg wrapped. "You ok?"

"Slipped on some alien moss, it really did a number on my foot and I got sick. Cerina healed me with her light power though."

"Can you walk on it?" Andros asked.

"Yea.

"Ok. Where's Cerina?"

"I don't know...I suppose she went out to get more supplies."

"Let's go then. We'll take you back to the Astro Megaship, then look for her." Andros told the young ranger.

"I'll call Zhane, Cerina shouldn't be far away." TJ said.

"We need to pack up." Justin repacked everything pretty quickly, making sure he had both bags.

Justin slowly stood up and limped to the entrance.

"Ok. This won't work. Galaxy Glider, hang ten." Andros called.

"Oh wow, I get to ride on it this time?"

"Yeah. And you look flushed."

"Fever."

"Zhane, Tommy...we found Justin," TJ said over the comm.

"I figured as much."

"Cerina said that the moss here can really tear up the skin. She took care of me, but she must have slipped out while I was resting," Justin said as something red came toward them.

"Ok..." TJ went to them. "The Mercerites are here and chased Cerina. But she's safe now."

"Oh man; who found her?" Justin asked curious about who all was here on this planet.

"Zhane and Tommy."

"That's good, any idea of how she's doing, did they say?"

"Nope."

"Everyone, this is Andros. Rendezvous back at the Astro Megaship."

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten." TJ said, and with that his blue glider came soaring to him. TJ jumped on his and Andros helped Justin up on the red one and boarded it so they could all get back fast, and he could keep an eye on Justin for the ride back.

* * *

><p>Tommy followed Zhane and was at a speed where he could really keep up. Zhane was ready to really give it to the Mercerites, but his first thought was to get to Cerina. He managed to cut the group of blurs off.<p>

Tommy was quickly there as one of the now seen MANY Gold Rangers went right after Zhane. The ex-leader of the Original Earth Rangers was ready with a combo move to two of the others.

Cerina backed up into a tree, holding her side as Zhane moved closer to her. "No..." she said. Justin, she expected to try and help…not Zhane….not the man she let go...Cerina blocked the next strike and then she kicked the bot back. She knew she had to take them all down.

But how?

Cerina knew of one attack in her arsenal that she hadn't used in several years, but the reason for that was it had to be combined with Zhane's Super Silverizer. "Zhane, combo time!" she said weakly.

Zhane knew exactly what his betrothed was talking about so he was quick in his thinking as he and Tommy were taking out, as they now know, Mercerites in disguise. "Let's Rocket."

In a spilt second, the Silver ranger appeared in Zhane's place and he threw his Super Silverizer to Cerina. Her Space Sais connected to the front of the arm mounted Silverizer's blaster mode and suddenly it had three blast points.

"Super Sai Silverizer, full power!" Cerina said; the weakness still in her voice. The weapon powered up and as it blasted, Tommy and Zhane were still fighting these robots, but they were never hit with a blast...as they seemed to be targeted on anything evil.

A blue light struck all of the Gold Rangers-short circuiting them out in seconds. All 20 of those bots fell to the ground and blew up all around them.

A piece of a bot's head hit Cerina in the shoulder and she dropped the combined weapon.

Zhane looked at Cerina.

Cerina looked at Zhane.

Their eyes locked.

There was still love there. Worry. Concern…but no anger on Zhane's part. Not anymore.

Cerina was about to head to her betrothed and really apologize for what happened when she was 13, but just as she got her strength, more Gold Ranger/Mercerites appeared.

"Go, we'll take care of these guys, get somewhere safe." Tommy said, and with that he jumped at the two that were about to grab the purple space ranger.

Cerina had never seen this person before, but he was risking his life for her, so she listened to him and took off, wanting to get Justin moved to a safer location.

"Zhane, these guys won't take long, then we can follow her," Tommy said, and with that Zhane grabbed his Super Silverizer, removed the sais and kept them to return to Cerina.

It didn't take long to finish off this second group of Mercerites, and they took off in the direction that Cerina had gone.

Five Minutes Later

Cerina kept firing back behind her, seeing as some other Mercerites were on her tail and she was trying to dodge blasts and hide all at the same time. One Mercerite managed to hit her leg and she stumbled. She got it back with a blast of her own. But that opened up more hits and she took them, running slower and slower…

One tackled her to the ground and she fell hard, hitting her head on the edge of a rock. Pain exploded in her head and her vision grayed but she still fought back, firing away as one bot assassin managed to hit her shoulder with a fist.

Something cracked.

Cerina was eventually pinned to the ground, and when her vision focused for a second, she saw that all of the Mercerites had aimed their arm blasters at her head.

"Queen Cerina, you are hear-by scheduled for termination by King Gasket of the Machine Empire…"

Cerina closed her eyes and glowed.

And glowed.

And glowed.

She was so bright that her light powers blinded the Mercerites' optic sensors and she sent that light through them all, making them explode all around her. She panted before pulling herself to her knees…then her feet and ran for the small alcove of caves that were near the edge of the desert itself. She needed to hide.

Getting to the caves, she found that she was bleeding from her mouth, her side, her leg…it seemed like everywhere. She could hear the pounding of feet coming up behind her. So she ducked into the smallest of caves, one she could fit in and crawled to the back of it.

It wasn't a deep cave.

She aimed her Space Blaster at the entrance. If any more 'bots showed up, she was going to shoot first and ask questions later. Her head was pounding too. She was hurt and she knew it. Her arm shook, the one which held the blaster, but she was going to defend herself. Even if she died, at least with Zhane there with that other guy could find Justin and get him away from all this.

She head the steps come closer. As soon as she saw something solid, she fired.

Zhane narrowly avoided Cerina's blast from the crawl-only cave. "Cerina, stop!" he cried, his voice frantic. "It's me!"

"You can't fool me!" Cerina declared.

"I like you, you like me, let's get married." Zhane said, knowing that the Mercerites didn't know about that. And it was the first thing that came to him.

Cerina gasped. She paused, her arm that held her blaster shaking as she lowered it. "Zhane," she whispered; exhaustion in her sudden tired voice.

Zhane crawled in and the small cave was wide enough for him to sit next to her. He assessed her injuries and he wanted to get her back to the Astro Megaship fast. Zhane saw Cerina move to crawl into his lap but she lacked the strength. The Silver Ranger gathered her onto his lap, and he pried her blaster from her limp hand. "It's ok, Cerina..."

"Zhane...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"It's alright, at least the kid kept you alive." Zhane said; showing his doubt in Justin's abilities.

"Justin is more than just a kid..." Cerina then winced as she moved.

"He's 13...to me he's a kid."

"You want to argue with me about him? Go get him first. He's hurt too."

Tommy kneeled down to see Zhane and Cerina. "I just got word. TJ found Justin."

Cerina was smiling inside, she had wonderful friends and teammates, even these original rangers cared about her….and they didn't even know her. And these people had to be former rangers, for who else would help Zhane and Andros find her?

"Thanks. Tommy, this is Princess Cerina. Cerina, this is Tommy, one of the first Earth Rangers."

"I've heard a lot about you. Trini really looked to you as leader while you were the white ranger…and even when Jason couldn't lead while you were the green ranger."

"I'm just glad Trini was safe." Tommy looked around him. "You need to get medical attention, your Highness."

"And so formal...Zhane, why can't you be like him." Cerina said with a small laugh in her voice.

Zhane frowned.

"Don't frown...I was just kidding, my love." Cerina then coughed. She tasted blood on her lips.

"Can you call your galaxy glider?" Zhane asked, worry now in his voice.

"Um...I think so." Cerina sat up. "Galaxy...glider...hang ten..." she bit out.

Zhane started to maneuver her out of the cave. With Tommy helping, both eased her to the ground as she tried to sit up.

"Easy..." Zhane whispered; a note of affection in his voice.

"Zhane, we have to move, get out of here. The Gold Ranger-"

"The only Gold Ranger here, on this planet, is Trey. Don't worry...relax..."

"It's not Trey...This is a different Gold Ranger...we have to protect the Gold Ranger powers."

"Protect it how?" Tommy asked, curious.

"I...I'm not sure..." she admitted. It was then that she passed out.

Zhane checked her pulse and felt how weak it was. "She needs to rest..."

"There it is!" Tommy pointed to the purple glider heading for them.

"You ever rode one?" Zhane asked Tommy.

"No, but Justin said they seemed easy just by sight."

"Ok. Just keep your balance and stay low to the ground." Zhane picked her up in his arms and turned toward Tommy.

"You're going to look around aren't you?"

"Yea. I need to check one of those assassin robots we took out."

"Alright, contact any of us if you need help." Tommy said and with that he gently took Cerina and got on the glider.

Zhane nodded to his new friend and ran in the direction of the robot while Tommy started to SLOWLY fly back to Omega and wait for the others.


End file.
